Revelation of Past, Realization of Heart
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: AU Fic! IE GO, dimana Alpha memiliki seorang sepupu, Fey adalah rival(musuh)nya, dan dua orang ini menjadi dekat karena suatu hal yang tidak diduga oleh siapapun sebelumnya. This is their story, which is only the beginning (Warning of OC, CharaOC FmlyR, yaoi and hetero pairings, very long oneshot, and other warning inside)


**Me: Yo, minna! Aku kembali dengan fanfic bebas Indo! Hahahahaha! Ini untuk pelepasan penat jadi jangan salahkan aku jika abal-abalan!**

 **Oh ya, kenapa aku pakai setting GO, padahal aku belum sampai pada tahap itu di fanfic aslinya? Yaah… karena ini ADALAH AU FIC! HAAHAHAHAHAHA! Oke, aku menggila.**

 **Main pairing disini adalah; AlphaFey RmncR dan AlphaAoi FmlyR, dan disini Aoi ama Alpha itu sepupu. AU yang seenak jidat ya? *ditembak pakai shotgun***

 **Tapi disini Fey dan Alpha adalah rival, dan Saru adalah teman masa kecil Fey yang beda sekolah, sedangkan Fey, Alpha, dan Aoi satu sekolah dengan Fey dan Alpha sepantaran –kelas 1– dengan Aoi di kelas 2 tapi masih tetap paling muda dibandingkan dengan para grup, dan karena ini AU, jadi tidak ada hissatsu dan Fifth Sector ataupun Protocol Omega ataupun El Dorado, hahahahaha!**

 **Dan Aoi masihlah memiliki hubungan darah dengan Aphrodi, tapi kali ini jadi anaknya *DORDARDER**terkapar* dan Aoi ama Alpha tinggal satu rumah di Jepang sedangkan Aphrodi ada di Korea sama suaminya yang tercinta *Aphrodi masih bergender laki-laki kok!***

 **Oke, sekian penjelasan background untuk fic ini,** _ **enjoy the fic**_ **,** _ **minna**_ **! :D**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku... bermimpi...**_

 _ **Mimpiku kali ini membuatku sesak...**_

 _ **Sesak... Sesak...**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa bernafas...**_

 _ **Tolong...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"ALPHA!"

Teriakan panik itu sukses membawa laki-laki bersurai ungu membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap yang melebar panik sebelum tubuhnya yang telanjang dada itu terduduk diatas kasurnya, mengenyahkan selimut berwarna putih-keabu-abuan dari tubuh bagian atasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mengucurkan keringat, dari kepala hingga kedua kakinya yang terbungkus celana piyama hitamnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, seolah dia habis berlari maraton selama 2 jam tanpa istirahat sama sekali.

Jemari lembut nan lentik perlahan menyibak rambut poninya yang lepek karena keringat, membuat dia tersentak sebelum menoleh ke samping, hanya untuk mendapatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna emas yang memandangnya cemas.

Alpha mengerjap pelan, sedangkan perempuan bertubuh mungil dihadapannya masih menyeka keringat dari wajahnya dengan jemarinya, masih menatapnya dengan cemas yang begitu kentara. Mata abu-abunya lalu melirik ke jam digital yang berada diatas meja kecil tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam berwarna hitam itu menunjukkan waktu 03:41 dipagi hari.

Sepagi ini... Apa jangan-jangan...

"Alpha..." panggilan lembut namuh lirih itu menarik perhatiannya kepada sang pemilik suara. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah yang membuncah didalam dirinya... untuk kesekian kalinya. "Alpha... sudah tidak apa-apa..." kata gadis mungil dihadapannya sambil menggengam tangannya lembut, tidak peduli tangan itu telah basah karena peluh. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus lembut surai ungu, berusaha membantu sang sepupu tersayang menenangkan diri, setidaknya di tahap dimana dia sudah sanggup mengatur nafasnya kembali. Sang surai pirang kotor-pucat itu memelankan usapan pada rambut sang pemilik manik abu-abu ketika nafas Alpha mulai teratur.

Alpha menelan ludah dengan sedikit bersusah payah ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menenangkan diri dari mimpi buruk yang terus saja mendatanginya setiap malam, tidak peduli meski dia sudah meminum obat tidur dosis rendah. Sang surai ungu itu selalu merasa kesal setiap kali dia mimpi buruk, karena itu dia selalu membuat khawatir sang sepupu yang selalu merawat dia sepenuh hati itu.

"...Maaf..."

Ucapan lirih itu dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari Aoi, lalu dia kembali mengelus wajah Alpha yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat itu karena mimpi buruknya. Aah... Aoi bisa merasa matanya kembali memanas ketika dia mengingat dengan jelas penyebab mimpi buruk Alpha bagaikan itu terjadi kemarin. Tapi si gadis berkulit pucat itu menolak untuk menangis didepan sang sepupu, berusaha tegar demi kebaikan Alpha. "...tidurlah lagi, Alpha..."

Namun dia hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari laki-laki yang berkulit _tan_ itu. "Aku akan siap-siap ke sekolah..."

Aoi hanya menggerjap heran padanya seraya sang sepupu beranjak dari kasurnya menuju lemari pakaiannya. "Tapi, Alpha, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk itu..."

Alpha hanya menggeleng seraya menggambil handuk dan seragam sekolahnya dari lemarinya sebelum berpaling kearah Aoi. Dia menatap sang perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"...aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemas. Ini kan sudah biasa."

' _Seharusnya..._ '

"...Aku siap-siap dulu." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan kearah Aoi dan mengecup dahi sepupunya lembut, sebagai tanda afeksinya akan anggota keluarganya yang paling dia sayangi itu, sebelum beranjak keluar kamar menuju satu-satunya kamar mandi dirumah yang mereka tinggali itu.

Aoi hanya mampu menatap punggung lebar milik Alpha sambil menahan tangis.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revelation of Past, Realization of Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Inazuma Eleven GO fic**

 **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

 **OC and Story © Shiroi White-Phoenix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OC, Out of Character Charas, AU!fic, Family!AlphaAoi, yaoi/shonen-ai pairings, hetero pairings, ordinary normal world, Child!Hikaru, non EYD words, very long one-shot!**

 **.**

 **RmncR: AlphaFey, TakuRan, GillisMeia, AsureiKinako, ZanarkEinamu**

 **.**

 **FmlyR: AlphaAoi, TenAoi**

 **.**

 **FrndS: AlphaBetaGammaZanark, SaruFeyGillisMeia, ShuuTenFey, TakuRanAoi**

 **.**

 **ALERT: 'AOI' REFERS TO AOI OC, 'SORANO' REFERS TO SORANO AOI LEVEL-5**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own IE GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Alpha sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragamnya ketika Aoi sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk mereka berdua. Sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berjalan pelan memasuki dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu sambil kesusahan dengan kancing kerah seragam sekolahnya.

Aoi yang menyadari kesulitan sang sepupu yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang itu, hanya tertawa geli sebelum meletakkan teko teh diatas meja dan membantu Alpha mengancingi kancing kerah seragam SMP sang surai ungu.

"Sepertinya kebiasaan yang satu itu tidak akan pernah berubah ya." Celetuk Aoi sambil tersenyum penuh geli pada Alpha yang tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Sang surai pirang kotor-pucat itu hanya tersenyum ketika Alpha hanya diam saja lalu dia menepuk bahu Alpha seraya memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada seragam biru gelap _gakuran_ yang melekat pada tubuh sang sepupu. "Nah, duduklah, sarapan akan segera siap."

Alpha hanya mengangguk patuh sebelum duduk di kursi meja makan seraya Aoi kembali berkutat pada acara menyiapkan sarapannya. Sekarang baru jam 5 kurang 16 menit, pikir Alpha ketika dia melirik kearah jam dinding berwarna putih yang ada diruangan itu. Seraya mata abu-abu gelap Alpha menerawang disekitar ruangan, dia tidak dapat tidak menyadari bagaimana sepinya suasana rumah yang hanya mereka tempati berdua itu. ' _Dulu tidak seperti ini..._ '

Kedua ayah Alpha dan Aoi adalah saudara dekat, sehingga tidak heran kalau Alpha dan Aoi sudah saling mengenal bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil. Rumah yang dua sepupu ini tinggali sekarang sebenarnya adalah rumah milik keluarga Alpha yang dulu juga ditempati oleh keluarga Aoi, namun sejak kedua orangtua Alpha meninggal, hak asuhnya sekarang berpindah tangan pada keluarga Aoi dan sudah diakui secara sah lewat hukum, meski Alpha menolak mengambil nama keluarga Aoi ketika orangtua sang sepupu mengusulkan hal tersebut padanya.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian itu, yang berubah tidak hanya pihak keluarga, tapi rumah yang biasanya ramai dan berkerumun itu juga telah berubah, menjadi sunyi dan sepi.

Tapi Alpha tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan juga Aoi yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang, menolak ajakan orangtuanya untuk pindah ke Korea. Alpha waktu itu dibuat terkejut oleh Aoi yang memunculkan sifat keras kepala yang entah turunan dari mana. Padahal biasanya gadis berparas lembut itu selalu patuh dan penurut.

Dan setelah tahu kalau Aoi tidak akan menurut kali ini, kedua orangtua Aoi akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jepang yang membawa terlalu banyak kenangan itu dengan perasaan tidak rela, sambil menjanjikan akan mengirimkan uang secara rutin sebulan sekali pada kedua anak dibawah umur itu agar kelangsungan hidup mereka tidak mengalami masalah hingga mereka mampu mencari uang sendiri.

Kalau saja mereka tahu kalau dua anak itu diam-diam mengambil kerja sambilan dan uang setoran dari dikirim itu malah ditabung mereka untuk keperluan darurat... dijamin Aphrodi, atau lengkapnya Terumi Afuro (nama sebelum dan setelah menikah), lelaki yang telah melahirkan Aoi, sang 'ibunda', pasti akan histeris dadakan.

Sampai sekarang Alpha selalu tidak habis pikir bagaimana lelaki bisa memiliki rahim seperti kasus 'ibu' Aoi. Mungkin beliau adalah manusia paling langkah sedunia karena memiliki rahim didalam tubuhnya yang entah itu adalah anugrah atau kutukan.

Tapi melihat bagaimana bahagianya dia bersama suami tercinta, bisa dibilang sang lelaki pemilik rahim itu dan suaminya merasa itu adalah anugrah terindah.

Pikiran Alpha kembali ke dunia nyata ketika Aoi meletakkan sepiring _french toast_ dengan telur dan _bacon_ didepannya dengan teh sebagai pelengkap. Aoi juga menyungguhi dirinya sendiri dengan _french toast_ dan telur bersama dengan teh seduhannya. Alasan kenapa sang gadis berkulit pucat itu tidak menyungguhi dirinya sendiri dengan _bacon_ seperti Alpha adalah karena dia tidak terlalu suka makan daging. Si gadis mungil itu lebih memilih makan sayur-sayuran dibanding segala macam daging sehingga sekarang gadis itu memiliki bobot dibawah rata-rata anak seusianya, membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih kurus jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan lainnya.

Alpha pernah memaksanya untuk menambah bobotnya setidaknya sedikit, tapi hasilnya tidak bagus, seolah gadis itu sudah ditakdirkan memiliki nafsu makan yang kecil seperti itu. Sejak saat itu Alpha tidak pernah mencoba memaksanya lagi.

Mereka berdua menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam, meski Aoi sesekali bertanya kepada Alpha, entah itu tugas sekolah atau sang sepupu ada acara dengan kedua teman masa kecilnya yang beda sekolah dari Alpha, Gamma dan Beta, atau tentang pekerjaan sambilannya, dan semua itu dibalas dengan jawaban pendek dan monoton dari Alpha, atau anggukan atau gelengan.

Seraya Alpha menawarkan dirinya untuk mencuci piring kotor, Aoi kembali mengecek jadwal kerja sambilannya sebagai _babysitter_ dan juga keperluan lain-lainnya seperti stok makanan dan perlengkapan rumah sebelum memeriksa kembali perlengkapan sekolahnya, jaga-jaga kalau ada yang terlupakan.

Setelah Aoi kembali ke dapur untuk membungkus bekalnya dan Alpha, sang sepupu bersurai ungu itu baru selesai melepas sarung tangan karet dan apron yang dia gunakan ketika menyuci piring agar seragamnya tidak terkena air dan menjadi basah.

Ketika mereka keluar rumah, Alpha melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jarum pendek ada di angka 6 dan jarum panjang ada di angka 3 sedangkan jarum detiknya terus berjalan. Masih ada waktu sejam lebih lagi sampai gerbang ditutup dan pelajaran dimulai. Ketika Aoi bertugas mengunci pintu rumah, Alpha langsung saja mengambil sepeda yang terparkir di halaman rumah mereka, satu-satunya alat transportasi yang bisa mereka pakai secara bebas karena mereka belum memiliki SIM mobil secara resmi.

Sebenarnya mereka memiliki 2 sepeda, satu punya Alpha dan satu punya Aoi. Namun sayangnya sepeda Aoi terpaksa harus diperbaiki karena telah rusak hampir total dibuat oleh orang-orang yang membenci Aoi. Aoi adalah anak peringkat pertama di angkatannya dan di sekolah mereka, dan selain dengan fakta bahwa Aoi bahkan lebih muda setahun lebih dari orang sekelasnya, Aoi juga dekat dengan Alpha yang berhati baja, yang kedekatan mereka kerap mengundang kesalahpahaman dari orang-orang disekitar mereka. Singkatnya, _haters_ Aoi itu sebenarnya adalah _fans_ nya Alpha. Entah apa yang mereka lihat dari pemuda nol ekspresi itu.

Alpha bisa saja memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu atau melapor pada guru, tapi Aoi mencegahnya karena hal seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan damai. Aoi telah memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris gangguan seperti itu sampai mereka pada akhirnya lelah dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Cara itu lebih baik, katanya, apalagi dengan sebab seperti itu mereka tidak perlu cemas para pembuat onar itu akan berahli ke orang lain karena yang benar-benar dekat dengan Alpha di sekolah mereka hanya Aoi seorang.

Dan sekarang dengan mereka memiliki satu sepeda saja, mau tidak mau Alpha harus mengantar Aoi ke tempat kerjanya dan juga menjemput sang sepupu dari tempat kerjanya sampai sepedanya selesai diperbaiki. Sebenarnya mereka bisa dengan mudah membeli sepeda baru, tapi hanya saja sepeda Aoi itu adalah sepeda kesayangannya yang telah menemaninya selama empat tahun lebih, jadi Aoi memutuskan untuk membawanya untuk diperbaiki ketimbang menggantikannya dengan yang baru.

Setelah Aoi dengan aman duduk di boncengan sepeda Alpha dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu dengan aman, barulah Alpha mengayuh sepedanya ke SMP Raimon yang jaraknya dapat ditempuh selama 30 menit dengan sepeda dari rumah dua tingkat milik keluarga Koromune itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ditanya apa tanggapan orang tentangnya, mereka akan menjawab;

Baik hati, ceria, aktif, setia kawan, peduli terhadap sesama, imut.

Tapi kalau ditanya apa pendapat Alpha tentang seorang Fey Rune...

Dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan sedunia. Tidak; sejagat raya.

Tidak tahu dimana awal mulanya, mungkin ketika saat penerimaan murid baru. Sang surai hijau muda itu entah kenapa selalu membuat Alpha merasakan sesak dan membuat perutnya terasa tidak nyaman seperti diaduk-aduk setiap kali melihatnya, membuat si surai ungu kesal setengah mati pada pemuda bermarga Rune itu karena perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman itu hanya mampu diciptakan oleh dia seorang.

Dan jelas sekali Dewi Fortuna senang sekali mengerjainya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan si Rune itu.

Contohnya, apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Raimon dimana mereka dipertemukan di musim semi lalu.

Alpha hampir saja menabrak Fey dengan sepedanya ketika entah darimana pemuda dengan rambut berkucir dua itu tiba-tiba saja melompat didepannya kedalam area kawasan sekolah. Momentum yang terlalu cepat itu membuat dua pemuda itu terkejut setengah mati.

Alpha dengan refleksnya yang cepat langsung saja mengerem sepedanya, Aoi yang diboncengannya hanya terpekik kaget sambil memeluk erat pinggang Alpha, takut jatuh.

Sedangkan Fey hanya terdiam mematung disitu, jarak tubuhnya dengan ujung sepeda Alpha bahkan kurang dari 5 senti. Kalau saja Alpha tidak memiliki refleks yang melebihi rata-rata mungkin tubuh Fey akan mencium tanah sekarang dengan lecet disana-sini.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah karena ardenalin yang tiba-tiba memacu aliran darahnya karena insiden hampir ditabrak itu, mata hijau _emerald_ Fey hanya menatap terkejut pada manik bola mata abu-abu gelap milik Alpha yang tidak kalah terkejutnya. Ketika Fey sudah mampu kembali kealam sadar, dia langsung memberikan tatapan terganasnya pada sang surai ungu didepannya.

"Hei, Koromune! Kalau bawa sepeda hati-hati dong! Kau hampir saja menabrakku!"

Hardikan itu malah direspon dengan tatapan dingin yang tersirat amarah dan kekesalan yang tidak kalah dari punya Fey. "Bagaimana denganmu, _**Rune**_?" mendengar bagaimana dengan sinisnya Alpha mengucapkan nama marganya hampir saja membuat Fey melayangkan tinjunya. "Kau sendiri dengan sembrononya loncat didepan orang seperti itu. Mau cari mati?"

Sindiran dingin Alpha itu benar-benar membuat urat kesabarannya hampir putus, kalau saja suara ketiga tidak menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

"Fey-kun?"

Sontak pemuda dengan kulit putih mulus itu terkaget ketika dia melihat gadis mungil yang dia kenali dengan jelas itu berada di boncengan orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan diseluruh alam semesta ini. "A-Aoi-san!" refleks Fey terpekik, namun dia tercekat ketika menyadari sesuatu dan buru-buru menambahkan, atau tepatnya meralat. "Ah! Maksudku, s- _senpai_!"

Aoi hanya tertawa kecil ketika betapa paniknya pemuda yang sering dibandingkan dengan kelinci itu (yang disebabkan karena kuciran rambut pemuda itu). "Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah pakai embel-embel ' _senpai'_ , Fey-kun."

Fey hanya mampu mengaruk pipinya yang terdapat semburat merah muda yang tipis, menatap gugup pada perempuan bersurai pirang kotor-pucat itu.

Sang pemilik bola mata emas itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum turun dari boncengan sepupunya dan tanpa sepatah kata apa pun, Aoi mencium sayang pipi Alpha sambil setengah berjinjit sebelum sang surai ungu pergi memarkirkan sepedanya, tapi tidak sebelum dia melemparkan tatapan dingin pada Fey, yang dibalas dengan tatapan galak dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Aoi yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas.

Bukanlah sebuah rahasia di SMP Raimon bahwa Alpha Koromune dan Fey Rune adalah rival, atau lebih tepatnya musuh, yang paling parah di satu sekolah. Ketenaran permusuhan mereka bahkan sampai ke telinga kepala sekolah, yang bahkan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Tidak pernah sekalipun dua pemuda beda marga ini mampu berbicara santai ataupun bekerja sama secara sukarela, yang ada hanyalah kata-kata sinis dan ejekan yang terlempar dari mulut mereka kalau dua orang ini sudah berada dalam jarak kurang dari 2 meter terhadap satu sama lain.

Karena pertengkaran mereka yang hanya terhentikan kalau ada Aoi sebagai penengah mereka sempat membuat para guru kewalahan. Pasalnya, meski Aoi berusia lebih muda dibandingkan anak kelas 1, gadis mungil berkulit pucat ini adalah murid kelas 2, jadi dia tidak bisa setiap saat ada ketika pertengkaran antara Alpha dan Fey terjadi dikarenakan mereka kelas 1. Satu hal yang disyukuri oleh para guru adalah fakta bahwa Alpha dan Fey tidak berada di dalam satu kelas; Alpha adalah murid kelas 1-A sedangkan Fey adalah murid kelas 1-C, dan juga fakta bahwa dua kelas ini berjarak lumayan jauh yang dipisahkan oleh kelas 1-B dan tangga penyambung dengan lantai setingkat diatasnya di sekolah Raimon itu.

Namun, ketika mereka kebetulan berbagi kelas, mau tidak mau para guru harus mengusahakan mereka berada dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh dan tidak berada dalam satu kelompok dalam kegiatan apa pun kalau tidak mau terjadi banjir darah di dalam kawasan sekolah.

Kalau mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja ketika jam istirahat, disitulah tugas teman sekelas Fey dan Aoi untuk menyeret mereka berdua menjauh dari satu sama lain sebelum lemparan sindiran dan ejekan berevolusi menjadi lemparan kepalan tangan.

Dan sungguh, sudah berkali-kali mereka membujuk kedua orang itu untuk akur, tapi mereka berdua masih bersikeras dengan permusuhan mereka, menolak untuk berdamai dan menyatakan gencatan senjata.

Melihat Fey masih tampak kesal atas tindakan Alpha padanya, membuat Aoi tersenyum miris sebelum menyuruh Fey untuk mengikuti jejak teman sekelasnya yang telah duluan sampai ke dalam kelas sedangkan dia sendiri berjalan pelan dibelakang Fey yang berlari kearah teman sekelasnya yang telah menunggu di pintu masuk sekolah mereka. Tidak lama Alpha menghampiri sang sepupu dan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan Aoi bercakap kecil pada sepupunya, yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan gerakan simple kepalanya atau jawaban pendek.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika surai coklat tiba-tiba menerjangnya ketika jam istirahat siang, Aoi tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menahan pekikan kaget meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aoi-chan!"

Aoi hanya mampu tertawa pelan sambil menepuk kepala bersurai coklat pendek itu seraya memeluknya lembut. "Halo juga, Tenma-kun."

Tenma Matsukaze, anak kelas 1-C, salah satu teman sekelas Fey yang sangat dekat dengan Aoi. Pemuda berkulit agak kecoklatan itu menemukan figur kakak perempuan di dalam diri Aoi yang membuatnya betah lengket pada gadis bersurai pirang kotor-pucat itu yang memang disukai anak-anak itu karena auranya yang menenangkan itu.

Mendapatkan respon lembut dari gadis itu malah membuat Tenma makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan hangat Aoi. Pelukan yang membuat dia merasa dipeluk oleh kakak atau ibu yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Nyaman sekali.

Kalaupun mereka dilihat orang-orang sekolah mereka, tidak ada satupun dari para penonton itu merasa aneh atau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ketika melihat Tenma dengan segera menempelkan dirinya pada Aoi. Sejak penuturan polos seorang Tenma Matsukaze bahwa dia merasa Aoi itu seperti kakak perempuan dia sendiri, tidak ada yang heran ataupun menanyakan lagi ketika melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Lagipula, toh, mereka berdua memang lebih cocok sebagai kakak-adik dimata semua orang.

Termasuk dua teman sekelas Aoi yang kebetulan berada disamping gadis mungil itu.

Takuto Shindou hanya mampu tersenyum geli bersama kawan karibnya, Ranmaru Kirino. Hari ini pasangan yang harmonis ini menemani Aoi makan siang ketika Tenma dengan segera lengket pada si surai pirang kotor-pucat itu. Dua teman sejak kecil yang telah menjadi pasangan kekasih satu bulan yang lalu ini telah menjadi teman Aoi sejak kelas 1 karena sekelas. Meski awalnya mereka berdua agak sangsi karena Aoi lebih muda 2 tahun dari mereka, tapi sejak mereka secara tidak sengaja memergok Aoi sedang kerja sambilan sebagai _babysitter_ yang kebetulan berada di sekitar kawasan kompleks rumah Shindou waktu itu, mereka bertiga mulai menjadi akrab.

"Tenma!" sebuah suara yang memanggil sang _brunette_ _kouhai_ itu membuat empat orang itu menoleh, hanya untuk melihat Fey dan teman mereka yang berkulit gelap, Shuu, berlari mendekati mereka, atau Tenma tepatnya. "Ah, Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai, Aoi-chan, _konnichiwa_." Sapa sopan Shuu, memamerkan senyum manisnya pada para murid kelas 2 tersebut.

Aoi balas tersenyum pada sang surai gelap itu seraya Tenma melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Aoi. " _Konnichiwa_ , Shuu-kun." Sapanya balik seraya Fey dan juga Shuu mengambil tempat duduk di depan empat orang yang duduk berteduh di deretan bangku dibawah salah satu pohon besar di taman sekolah mereka. "Oh ya, mana Alpha, Aoi-chan?" tanya Shuu tidak sungkan, seolah tidak memperdulikan bagaimana mata sebelah Fey berkedut ketika mendengar nama rival/musuhnya itu.

Sembari tersenyum lembut, Aoi menunjuk kearah belakang Fey.

...Oh.

Kalau Alpha merasa terhibur ketika melihat wajah terkejut Fey sembari berbalik dan menatap kaget kearahnya, dia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali lewat air mukanya yang setia tanpa ekspresi itu.

Tahu kalau Alpha tidak mungkin dia paksa makan siang satu tempat dengan Fey, Aoi permisi pamit pada Shindou, Kirino, Tenma, Shuu dan Fey sebelum pergi ke tempat lain dengan bekalnya yang masih termakan satu-dua suap dengan Alpha mendampinginya.

Baik Shuu dan Tenma tertawa geli ketika Fey masih berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berasa habis _scoat jump_ itu. Mendengar cekikikan teman-temannya, Fey membalas dengan menatap garang pada mereka berdua. "Tidak lucu."

Tapi mereka berdua masih cekikikan, malah sekarang ditambah Shindou dan Kirino. Fey merenggut, tidak terima ditertawakan seperti itu, apalagi sehabis dikejutkan oleh Alpha rivalnya yang super duper menyebalkan itu. Itu bahkan tidak dibantu dengan fakta bahwa Alpha berada di peringkat pertama seangkatan mereka sedangkan Fey di peringkat empat.

Shindou terkekeh ketika melihat renggutan Fey. "Maaf, maaf... tapi serius, Fey, bertemanlah dengan Alpha. Dia tidak seburuk itu kok." Ini lagi? Jujur saja pemuda bermarga Rune itu sedikit lelah mendengar hal yang sama terus menerus.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan!" sanggah Fey, kata-kata yang sama yang dia lontarkan setiap kali teman-teman dan kedua senpainya ini membujuknya untuk berdamai dengan Alpha dan berteman dengannya. "Setiap kali aku melihat dia ada perasaan kesal yang menyeruak begitu saja dan kata-katanya itu membuat aku naik darah! Dia selalu membuatku merasa perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyiksaku ini setiap kali melihat dia! Aku benci dia!"

Shuu dan Tenma hanya bisa diam saja sambil tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar curhatan Fey tentang perasaannya pada sang surai ungu itu, namun baik Shindou dan Kirino saling bertatapan mendengarnya. ' _Loh, bukannya itu..._ '

"Uumm, Fey?" mendengar suara kakak kelasnya membuat Fey berpaling dari makan siangnya kearah senpainya yang memiliki kecantikan seperti seorang perempuan. "Apa kau yakin perasaanmu pada Alpha itu perasaan benci?"

Pertanyaan pemuda berambut _pink_ itu membuat Fey terheran-heran. Maksudnya?

Tapi belum sempat Fey bertanya, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda bahwa jam istirahat siang sudah selesai. Kelima orang itu buru-buru menghabiskan makan siang mereka sebelum beranjak ke kelas masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas, Fey memergoki bahwa lagi-lagi Alpha mendampingi Aoi. Meski Aoilah yang merangkul lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari gadis itu, jelas sekali Alpha bersikeras mengantar Aoi sampai kekelas perempuan yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari 155 sentimeter itu. Sebenarnya itu membuat Fey lumayan penasaran. Meski sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua itu adalah sepupu (informasi langsung dari Aoi Koromune sendiri), tapi dia selalu merasa bahwa Alpha terlalu protektif kepada gadis mungil itu.

Seraya diseret oleh Shuu untuk segera kembali ke kelas mereka, Fey memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Aoi langsung ketika pulang sekolah. Kebetulan dua sepupu yang menyandang nama Koromune itu tidak mengambil kegiatan ekstrakulikuler apa pun. Dan Fey hanya bisa berharap Shuu mau diajak kerjasama untuk merayu Hakuryuu, selaku ketua klub tenis, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang diikuti oleh Fey dan Shuu, untuk mengizinkan pemuda bersurai hijau muda ini untuk diloloskan dari latihan hanya satu hari saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Untungnya untuk Fey, rayuan Shuu pada Hakuryuu berhasil, sehingga dia bisa lolos dari kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya.

Sialnya untuk Fey, Aoi dan Alpha baru saja keluar dari kawasan sekolah ketika Fey mencari sang surai pirang kotor-pucat itu diantara kerumunan murid yang memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Sambil meruntuk dalam hati, Fey dengan segera mengambil langkah kaki seribu ke sepedanya dan mengayuhnya cepat mengikuti duo Koromune tersebut.

Pemuda bermarga Rune itu berhati-hati mengikuti Alpha berboncengkan Aoi itu yang berada kira-kira 4 meter didepannya. Dia tahu Alpha tidak akan suka kalau dia ketahuan mengikuti mereka berdua diam-diam, jadi dia harus usahakan agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka berdua dengan mengambil jarak. Lagipula, Fey masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak membuat onar didepan umum seperti ini.

Ketika sang surai ungu itu berbelok di tikungan, Fey dengan cepat mengikuti.

Namun dia tidak siap ketika tiba-tiba saja penampakan Alpha yang sudah menghentikan sepedanya dan menunggunya ada di depan wajahnya, membuat dia terpekik kaget dan mengerem sepedanya sesegera mungkin sebelum dia menabrak sepeda si surai ungu.

Alpha hanya melotot kesal pada pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, sedangkan Aoi hanya mampu menatap bingung dan heran pada pemuda berkulit putih didepan mereka ini. Demi para penguasa langit, buat apa seorang Fey Rune membuntuti seorang Alpha Koromune?

Maka dari itu, sebelum perang mulut dimulai yang diawali oleh Alpha, Aoi dengan cepat bertanya ketika dia melihat sepupu tersayangnya akan membuka mulutnya, yang pastinya yang keluar adalah sindiran dingin yang menusuk jantung. "Ada apa Fey-kun? Apa ada masalah?"

Suara lembut Aoi yang selalu mampu menenangkan jiwa itu membuat Fey memalingkan matanya dari Alpha ke gadis mungil berkulit pucat seperti mayat hidup itu. "A-ah..."

' _Mampus..._ ' batin Fey ketika dia melihat Alpha memicingkan matanya curiga mendengar Fey tergagap seperti itu. Fey tahu Alpha itu bukan orang yang tidak peka; beberapa pertengkaran mulut dengannya cukup untuk Fey mengambil ilham bahwa pemuda berkulit sedikit kecoklatan itu adalah pengamat yang amat tajam. Dia mampu menyadari perubahan ekspresi sekecil apa pun, dan fakta itu pastinya tidak menguntungkan untuk Fey yang bukan pembohong lihai itu. "I-itu! A-ada yang ingin kutanyakan ke Aoi-san!"

"T-tata bahasa Jepang!" tambah Fey panik ketika mata Alpha semakin memincing, sekarang terasa sekali betapa menusuknya tatapan dingin penuh curiga milik Alpha yang terkenal seantero sekolah itu. Dia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya basah bercucuran keringat dingin. Rupanya inilah bagaimana rasanya menjadi target langsung tatapan menusuk itu. Fey tidak pernah berharap untuk menghadapinya secara langsung seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Aoi mengenal sepasang suami-istri Rune yang merupakan orang tua Fey. Sang ayah, Asurei, adalah orang asing dari belahan Eropa sana, sedangkan sang ibu, Kinako, adalah orang Jepang asli. Dan mengingat keluwesan bahasa Fey dominan menurun dari sang ayah, tidak heran pemuda ini sedikit kesulitan dengan bidang yang satu itu.

Tapi, mau bagaimana pun juga, ibunya adalah seorang Kinako. Wanita yang sekarang menyandang marga keluarga Rune ini termasuk golongan wanita yang tegas. Aoi sudah pernah sekali melihat ketegasan itu secara tidak sengaja. Dan rasanya aneh kalau dengan ketegasan itu Fey masih tidak mampu sepenuhnya menguasai tata bahasa Jepang dimana dia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan ini.

Namun nyatanya, nilainya tetap kacau disatu bidang itu. Entah karena memang dari awal, atau karena ajaran Haruna- _sensei_ tidak sanggup dicerna pemuda bersurai hijau muda ini?

Lantas Aoi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak besok? Kan besok Sabtu."

Satu pertanyaan polos itu malah lebih menohok dibandingkan tatapan setajam elang milik Alpha. Fey bahkan bisa merasakan tetesan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya sekarang. Dia tahu itu tidak luput dari perhatian Alpha yang menatapnya intens.

"B-besok ada urusan keluarga jadi..." mata Alpha sesaat berkilat, kebohongannya terdeteksi. ' _Mati aku!_ '

"Rune, kau-"

"Tidak masalah." Respon Aoi yang santai itu malah mendapat respon balik yang malah lebih ekspresif dari dua pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Eh?"

Baru kali ini mereka berdua mengatakan sesuatu bersamaan walaupun itu cuma satu kata. Fakta itu hampir saja membuat Aoi tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Kata Aoi sekali lagi, tersenyum geli pada Alpha yang melihatnya kaget sebelum berpaling pada Fey yang masih syok ditempat. "Tapi, Fey-kun, kalau kamu mau diajarkan hari ini... kami harus singgah di suatu tempat sebelum pulang loh?"

Bola mata hijau _emerald_ itu mengerjap, sebelum mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Aku ikut kalian saja. Lagipula, sudah terlanjur."

Dan Alpha yakin seratus persen pemuda bermarga Rune itu akan menyesali ucapannya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Bola mata itu mengerjap satu kali. Dua kali.

...dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, kan?

Melihat rivalnya membeku di gerbang pintu masuk, Alpha hanya memutar matanya, sudah tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini, sebelum meninggalkannya untuk menghampiri Aoi yang berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berumur kepala empat dengan seorang anak kecil berusia 4 atau 5 tahun bersembunyi dibelakang kaki wanita tua tersebut.

" _Soukka_..." gumam perempuan yang rambutnya sudah mulai beruban itu ketika Alpha sudah berada disamping Aoi. "Kalau begitu, baiklah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, sedikit mendorong punggung bocah kecil yang berada di belakangnya kearah Aoi. "Hikaru-kun, ini Aoi. Dia yang akan merawatmu selama ayahmu pergi..."

Bocah mungil dengan _baby face_ (dan mungkin kedepannya akan tetap _baby face_ ) itu terlihat malu-malu dan ragu ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata emas Aoi. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu berlutut untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

" _Yoroshiku nee_ , Hikaru-kun. Namaku Aoi. Mohon kerjasamanya, ya?" ucapnya dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan, memberikan senyuman tulus padanya. Keraguan dimata Hikaru sudah berkurang, Alpha menyadari, namun anak itu sepertinya tipe pemalu, mengingatkannya pada Einamu, teman sekelasnya, yang juga mempunyai sifat seperti itu. Dia tahu Aoi juga menyadari keraguan yang berkurang itu, namun dia masih tetap tersenyum tulus, tidak menambah intensitasnya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang pucat dan ramping itu pada bocah yang tingginya bahkan tidak melewati pinggang Aoi. "Ayo, Hikaru-kun. Kita pulang yuk?"

Bocah itu jelas terlihat ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Aoi. Tentu saja; bertemu dengan orang asing, lalu mengaku bahwa dia adalah orang yang akan mengasuhnya selama ayahnya pergi dan dengan santainya mengajaknya pulang seolah mereka sudah melakukan ini bagai rutinitas sehari-hari. Tidak heran dia akan sedikit curiga dan takut.

Alpha menyadari senyum Aoi memudar sedikit, tapi gadis mungil itu masih terus tersenyum tulus pada anak laki-laki itu sembari berdiri. Alpha bukanlah orang yang suka bicara, jadi dia biarkan Aoi berbicara dengan wanita yang ternyata salah satu guru di tempat penitipan anak ' _Summer Garden_ ' ini. Bisa dilihat wanita itu cemas karena anak bernama Hikaru ini sungguh pemalu. Dia khawatir Aoi akan mengalami kesusahan menjaganya karena melihat Hikaru tidak mampu menyamankan dirinya dengan Aoi.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa. Ini sudah biasa." Ucapnya menyakinkan kepada wanita itu ketika beliau melontarkan kekhawatirannya. Alpha yang akan menjadi penjamin sepupunya itu. Sudah berkali-kali dia melihat Aoi menanggani anak kecil dengan berbagai sifat dan tetek bengek, namun Aoi mayoritas tidak memiliki kendala yang berlebih pada bocah-bocah yang menurut Alpha memiliki tetek bengek yang kelewat luar biasa.

Setelah dua wanita itu bertukar kata, Aoi sekali lagi mencoba mengajak Hikaru untuk pulang bersamanya. Sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk digengam bocah itu. Hikaru memang ragu, tapi akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menerima uluran tangan Aoi dan balas menggenggam jemari Aoi yang lentik dan pucat itu, meski dengan takut-takut.

Pemilik manik emas itu hanya memberikan senyum tulus sebagai hadiah dari keberanian Hikaru walau kebanyakan orang akan bilang itu hanyalah sebuah gestur yang amat sederhana yang bahkan dilakukan oleh anak yang umurnya setengah dari Hikaru. Tapi menurut Aoi itu adalah perkembangan yang cukup hebat. Mengingat bagaimana Hikaru begitu ragu untuk mengapai uluran tangannya yang pertama, bukan karena Aoi adalah orang asing, tapi karena anak ini benarlah seorang pemalu dan penyendiri. Aoi bisa meihatnya. Dia terlalu terbiasa membaca bahasa tubuh anak-anak karena pekerjaan sambilannya, karena itu dia bisa mengetahui sedikit kepribadian anak lain yang terlihat sederhana namun bersifat fatal.

Dan lagi, Aoi mempunyai kebiasaan buruk mengobservasi dan mengumpulkan informasi diam-diam dikepalanya. Sedikit lain dengan Alpha yang melakukannya sambil memberikan tatapan tanpa ekspresi namun dingin yang menusuk, Aoi melakukannya sambil bersikap seperti biasa tanpa gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan.

Entah darimana 'bakat' itu menurun, mungkin dari kakek-nenek gadis mungil itu atau bahkan kakek-nenek buyutnya. Bisa jadi.

Seraya Aoi mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Hikaru, Alpha yang membawa barang yang dititipkan Mr. Kageyama, ayah Hikaru, berupa tas berisikan keperluan Hikaru, dan tas Hikaru dari wanita yang dia ingat sebagai Yahiko- _sensei_.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Aoi menjemput anak-anak dari tempat penitipan anak ' _Summer Garden_ ', malah ini yang ketiga kalinya Aoi kesini untuk menjemput anak yang akan diurusnya untuk sementara waktu. Dan Alpha selalu ikut untuk membantu membawakan barang. Terkadang ada orang yang akan pergi sementara waktu akan menitipkan anak mereka yang masih balita ke sepupunya untuk dirawat selama mereka tidak ada.

Seraya mereka bertiga berpamitan kepada Yahiko- _sensei_ , barulah Aoi dan Alpha menyadari bahwa Fey masih berdiri didepan gerbang, masih syok.

Aoi hanya mampu tersenyum canggung ketika dia melihat sepupunya memutar bola matanya dan mengambil langkah lebar kearah pemuda berparas imut itu.

Ketika Alpha sudah berada setidaknya satu langkah dari rivalnya, dia dengan keras menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Fey, membuat pemuda berambut kucir dua itu tersentak kaget dan hampir terjengkal kalau saja dia terlambat mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali. Fey butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda bersurai ungu yang telah berlalu kearah sepedanya. "Kau-"

Namun sebelum Fey mampu berkata apa pun lebih lanjut, mulutnya dipaksa tutup oleh tatapan dingin dan tajam yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"...ayo, Aoi. Kita kembali." Hanya itu yang diucapkan dari bibir tipis Alpha sebelum pemuda itu naik keatas sepedanya, diikuti oleh Aoi yang mengendong Hikaru.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengucapkan apa pun, meski kecepatan sepeda berada pada kecepatan konstan. Alpha tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Fey kembali mengekori mereka dari belakang. Terserah dia sajalah.

Fey sebenarnya ragu, apa dia masih boleh mengikuti mereka atau tidak. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang mengatakan apa pun, bahkan Aoi. Mungkin gadis itu tidak bicara apa-apa karena tidak mau emosi sepupunya tersulut. Disini bukanlah tempat untuk itu.

Tapi tanpa bisa dicegah, Fey mau tidak mau terkagum melihat bagaimana Alpha bisa memanuver sebegitu banyaknya tas sambil bersepeda dengan kecepatan sepeda biasa. Padahal ada satu tas yang ukurannya lumayan mengganggu. Dan ditambah dengan satu penumpang dengan seorang anak kecil. Fey tahu itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan orang-orang dengan mudah. Dan Alpha melakukannya seolah-olah itu adalah salah satu kegiatan sehari-harinya.

' _Mungkin itu malah alasannya kenapa dia biasa-biasa saja melakukannya._ ' Pikiran itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam pikiran Fey, membuat dia tersentak tanpa sadar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tidak begitu mengetahui kehidupan pribadi dua orang didepannya ini. Dia hanya tahu kalau mereka sepupu, selebihnya adalah hal yang dia lihat di waktu sekolah. Selain dari itu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka.

Termenung, Fey mengikuti dengan perasaan tak tentu seraya Alpha membelok di perempatan jalan.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 jam, Alpha merasa bahwa alasan untuk menjejal seorang Fey Rune jadi bertambah satu lagi.

Pasalnya, ketika mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah rumahnya, bocah berambut hijau muda itu hampir saja menabrak sepupunya yang masih mengendong Hikaru. Bocah malang itu sampai terpekik kaget dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Aoi, gemetar ketakutan.

Kalau Aoi tidak mencegatnya, sudah dipastikan pemuda bermarga Rune itu akan tepar ditanah.

Dan kedua tangan Alpha sudah gatal untuk menyumbat mulut si pemilik kucir dua itu karena dia tidak henti-hentinya menuturkan ucapan maaf pada Aoi dan Hikaru. Tapi dia tahan seraya dia meletakkan tas Hikaru di ruang tengah sebelum beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan melepas penat.

Kalau Aoi, dia pergi ke dapur untuk menyungguhi Fey secangkir teh dan susu untuk Hikaru. Setelah itu Aoi harus membuat Hikaru senyaman mungkin dengan rumah yang akan dia tinggali untuk 2 hari kedepan seraya menyuruh Fey untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya untuk mengisi waktu.

Melihat Alpha sudah selesai mandi, Aoi meminta dia untuk berganti menjaga Hikaru dan membuat makan malam seraya gadis mungil itu gantian melepas lelah dan juga mencuci baju.

Dan untuk pihak yang satu laginya...

...Dia tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini sebelumnya.

Rumah Alpha dan Aoi itu memang bertingkat dua dan memiliki halaman luas, namun itu tidak mampu mendominasi kesederhanaan yang memancar dari rumah berdinding berwarna krem dengan motif kecil berwarna hijau lumut dan berlantai kayu gelap itu.

Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain mereka dirumah itu, membuat Fey bertanya-tanya sejak kapan hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal disini dan bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup.

Namun kunjungan sementara ke tempat penitipan anak dan bocah mungil yang sibuk mencorat-coret kertas kosong dengan _crayon_ itu sudah cukup untuk Fey menerka-nerka.

Tapi, kalau Aoi mengambil pekerjaan sambilan... maka Alpha juga?

Mengingat duo Koromune ini sama-sama tidak mengambil kegiatan ekstrakulikuler apapun, sepertinya terkaan Fey yang satu itu benar, bahkan tanpa ditanya. Dan kalau dia bertanya perihal tersebut, dia pasti merasa bodoh karena faktanya sudah terpampang dengan jelas didepan matanya.

Ditambah lagi ada Alpha disitu, sudah pasti kalau Fey bertanya maka itu akan jadi tiket untuk pertengkaran mereka yang kesekian kalinya. Yang benar saja; Fey tidak mau menjadi bahan olokan si pemuda bermata abu-abu gelap itu karena melontarkan pertanyaan yang bodoh seperti itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia menjadi sedikit prihatin pada dua orang yang menyandang marga Koromune itu. Karena sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal dirumah yang terlalu luas untuk mereka berdua itu. Dan di usia muda sudah harus banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Fey bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia berada di posisi mereka.

Dan sekarang dia bingung, mau terus memusuhi Alpha atau berhenti melakukannya dan melakukan 'gencatan senjata' dengannya?

...tapi begitu mengingat bagaimana sifat pemuda itu terhadapnya, pikiran itu langsung sirna dari pikiran Fey. Kasihan atau tidak, itu tidak menjamin bahwa sifat pemuda itu akan berubah terhadapnya.

Ah, entah kenapa dia jadi rindu pada teman sepermainannya, Saru, Meia dan Gillis. Mereka berempat sudah berteman karena bertetangga ketika mereka masuk TK, namun hanya Fey sendiri yang beda SMP dengan teman-teman sepermainannya. Dan kalau tidak salah, Meia dan Gillis sudah berpacaran ketika terakhir kali mereka berempat berkumpul bersama. Dia jadi ingat komentar Saru karena jadi nyamuk pengganggu bagi mereka berdua, tentu saja bertujuan untuk menggoda mereka.

Untuk kedua kalinya Fey tersentak dari lamunannya di hari itu, namun kali ini Hikarulah pelaku yang menarik baju lengannya. Menyadari itu, Fey memasang senyum manis sembari berpaling untuk berhadapan dengan bocah imut itu. "Ada apa Hikaru-kun?" tanyanya lembut, tersenyum geli melihat Hikaru yang memang pemalu itu.

" _Nii-chan_ , temani aku main yuk...?" pinta pelan bocah berusia 5 tahun itu, dan baru itulah Fey menyadari bahwa mainan Hikaru yang dibawa dengan tas itu sudah berserakan di lantai. Anak ini pasti bingung memainkan itu semua sendirian.

Menunduk kearah Hikaru, Fey hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk, mengiyakan permintaan anak yang baru dia kenal itu.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan Aoi yang baru kembali dari acara mencuci bajunya. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul begitu melihat bagaimana Fey menemani Hikaru bermain meski pemuda itu sedikit kikuk karena bingung. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan melihat Alpha sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk nasi kari; pemuda bersurai ungu itu dengan cekatan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk satu menu itu kemudian memeriksa sayur yang telah dia masak.

"Alpha." Panggilan lembut itu membuat Alpha memalingkan kepalanya kearah sepupunya. "Terima kasih, mulai dari sini aku akan ambil ahli. Kamu pergilah mengerjakan PR-mu. Besok kamu pergi kerja kan?"

Mendengar penuturan Aoi, Alpha hanya mampu menggangguk patuh seraya melepas apron dan sarung tangan karetnya dan mengecup pelan kening Aoi sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya. Aoi dengan sigap memakai apronnya, mengikat rambutnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan Alpha yang tertunda dengan telaten.

Ketika hendak melewati ruang tamu, Alpha terdiam sebentar mendapati Fey tengah asik dengan Hikaru. Pemuda berkucir dua itu sedang membuat origami berdua dengan Hikaru, namun hasil akhirnya pekerjaan milik Hikaru jauh lebih rapi dibanding milik Fey, membuat dia salah tingkah dan ditertawakan oleh bocah cilik itu. Alpha yakin Aoi juga mendengarkan percakapan di ruang tamu dari dapur ketika dia juga mendengar tawa geli sepupunya.

Menyadari percakapannya dengan Hikaru terdengar jelas, Fey terpekik kecil dan menoleh untuk melihat Aoi, namun dia malah melihat Alpha yang sepertinya hendak ke lantai atas, menatapinya dengan pandangan datar namun dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu bahkan tidak dapat mendeskripsikan betapa malunya dia saat itu dan perpaling dari Alpha dengan wajah semerah tomat karena menahan malu.

Dia tidak menyadari ekspresi terkejut Alpha ketika melihat wajah Fey yang jauh lebih merah dibanding yang pernah dia lihat.

Tertegun untuk sesaat, dalam diam Alpha beranjak naik ke kamarnya, samar-samar mendengar percakapan Fey yang sepertinya sedikit kewalahan menghadapi anak kecil untuk pertama kalinya, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Namun begitu dia berada di dalam lingkup kamarnya yang aman dari mata penonton yang bernafas, barulah dia melepas topeng dingin tanpa ekspresinya dan membiarkan panas yang tidak normal merambat ke kedua pipinya.

Dia juga merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat, padahal ketika tadi melihat wajah Fey yang memerah tak karuan itu jantungnya berhenti satu detak.

Meletakkan salah satu tangannya diatas permukaan kulit dimana dibawahnya jantungnya berdetak seperti habis maraton, Alpha menyenderkan kepalanya ke pintu kamarnya seraya mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Memang bekerja, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Kedua pipinya masih terasa panas.

...Apa ini?

Menghela nafas dengan frustasi, Alpha melarikan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya, mengelus wajahnya dengan perasaan yang seimbang dengan rasa frustasi yang membuncah didalam dirinya. Kenapa si Rune selalu membuat dia merasakan hal yang tidak bisa dia rasakan dari orang lain termasuk sepupunya sendiri? Kenapa harus dia yang membuat dia jengkel dan bingung setengah mati seperti ini? Dia bisa gila kalau begini terus. Dia ingin penjelasan dan akhir dari semua ini.

Menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambutnya, Alpha menghela nafas sekali lagi untuk menekan rasa frustasinya sebelum beranjak dari pintu kamarnya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aoi berterima kasih pada Hikaru, dia sungguh tulus ingin mengatakan itu sepenuh hati.

Karena dia tahu baik Alpha dan Fey tidak cukup kanak-kanak untuk memulai pertengkaran didepan anak laki-laki yang selain pemalu juga sensitif itu. Baik Alpha dan Fey mengetahui itu ketika mereka berdua hampir memulai satu pertengkaran lagi didepan bocah malang itu. Melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi ketakutannya, Alpha memilih mengalah. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang memberikan sebuah trauma yang membekas pada anak kecil seumuran Hikaru.

Fey yang mengerti situasi dan keadaan sekarang ini juga memilih untuk mundur. Dia tidak tega melihat anak kecil itu menangis. Kasihan dia.

Makan malam dilewati dengan damai, Fey kadang-kadang mengajak bicara dengan Hikaru dengan ditimpal komentar-komentar lembut dari Aoi. Alpha yang memang orang bertipe tidak suka banyak berbicara atau bercerita, hanya diam saja mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di meja makan itu.

Namun, Alpha menyadari. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mendapati anak kecil yang menginap sementara di rumah ini, namun entah kenapa rasanya ada yang lain... disaat-saat dia hanya berdua dengan sepupunya dengan saat-saat dimana ada anak orang lain ditengah-tengah mereka, suasana dua keadaan itu tidak jauh beda. Tapi, kenapa sekarang lain?

Dia yang biasanya menyadari aura sepi dan sedikit dingin di rumah ini pada kedua situasi tersebut, tidak peduli bahwa anak yang dititipkan itu suka mengoceh tak jelas, sekarang tidak ada lagi perasaan seperti itu sekarang, padahal Hikaru tidak banyak bicara. Sekarang suasananya terasa hangat dan ramai, seperti keadaan dulu dimana kedua orangtuanya masih hidup.

...atau jangan-jangan, karena ada Fey diantara mereka sekarang?

Karena jujur saja, dialah yang paling banyak bicara diantara mereka bertiga, jika tidak ditambahkan Alpha dalam hitungannya.

Helaan nafas pelannya itu bertepatan dengan _timing_ dimana sepupunya mengatakan sesuatu seraya tanpa sengaja melihat keluar jendela.

"Ah... hujan."

Mendengar itu, sontak Fey menoleh dan menatap horor pada hujan deras yang terlihat dari luar jendela. Dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Paling akan berhenti mendekati waktu tengah malam.

Hanya satu pikiran yang merangsek dalam otaknya.

Dia tidak mungkin bisa pulang malam ini.

Fey menghela nafas seraya memejamkan mata, pasrah. Padahal dia berencana untuk pulang setelah urusannya telah selesai. Dia sudah telepon kepada ibunya bahwa dia akan makan malam ditempat temannya dan akan pulang sebelum jam malamnya. Tapi, kalau begini, dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk pulang itu.

Begitu mendongak, dia mengerjap begitu menyadari Aoi sudah menghilang dari meja makan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali dengan telepon rumah ditangan.

"Di rumahmu juga hujan deras, dan aku sudah menjelaskan situasi disini... Jadi Fey-kun terpaksa menginap disini baru pulang besok pagi." Tutur Aoi ketika melihat tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan Fey kearahnya. Tapi Aoi tahu, bukan cuma itu yang dipikirkan pemuda berkulit putih itu sekarang.

"Aoi-chan... kau...?" kalimat yang gantung itu memberitahu Aoi semua apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh 'adik kelas'nya itu.

Tidak heran, setiap kali pertemuan Aoi dengan pasangan Rune itu, Fey tidak berada di tempat, atau Aoi hanya mampir sebentar sebelum sempat menemui Fey.

Tapi, alih-alih menjelaskan kepada Fey, Aoi hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Ayo, cepat habiskan makan malamnya. Nanti makanannya jadi dingin."

Dan beberapa menit kedepan, Aoi mulai membereskan meja makan, dibantu oleh Alpha dan Fey. Bahkan si kecil Hikaru juga ikut membantu. Ketika Alpha hendak mengambil ahli piring kotor ditangan Aoi untuk dicuci, perkataan Aoi dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Alpha, pinjamilah bajumu untuk Fey-kun." Melihat respon Alpha hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget kearah Aoi, gadis itu menuturkan dengan suara lembut dan tegas. "Aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkannya pergi tidur dengan baju seragamnya, kan? Lagipula Fey-kun tidak membawa apapun selain buku sekolah dan peralatan tulisnya." Ucap Aoi sambil mengesturkan tangannya ke tas sekolah Fey yang tergeletak di atas sofa dekat meja di ruang tengah. "Dan baju yang lain pasti kekecilan atau terlalu kebesaran untuknya. Kalau pun pas, pasti yang kena baju perempuan. Dan aku tidak tega menyuruhnya memakai pakaian perempuan."

Mendengar itu, Alpha hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Meminjamkan bajunya untuk Rune... tidak pernah sekalipun gambaran itu terbesit dikepala Alpha sedikit pun.

Fey juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama ketika mendengar percakapan duo Koromune itu. Yang benar saja, meminjam pakaian Alpha? Oh, seseorang cekik dia sekarang. Siapa saja boleh, kecuali Alpha.

Namun mereka mengakui perkataan Aoi itu tidak terbantahkan. Bukan karena Aoi galak; tapi karena fakta yang ditunjukkan gadis itu dengan nada polos tanpa maksud tersembunyi, itu lebih menusuk dibanding sebuah kegalakan dan kesanggaran seseorang. Seolah lebih tajam dari pedang dan silet.

Melihat Alpha terdiam membuat Aoi tersenyum kecil. Membersihkan tangannya dengan kain, Aoi perlahan meraih pipi sepupunya dan mengelusnya lembut. Alpha tidak bergeming.

"Hanya kali ini saja, Alpha..."

Aah, dia paling benci ini. Dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari sepupunya ini.

Menghela nafas seraya memenjamkan mata, Alpha dengan diam menikmati elusan dipipinya dan merilekskan kedua bahunya yang sempat tegang. Padahal Aoi setahun lebih muda, tapi setiap kali berhadapan dengannya, Alpha selalu merasa seperti seolah-olah berhadapan dengan 'kakak perempuan'nya sendiri.

Tapi, momen mereka terhentikan ketika Hikaru menarik lembut rok-sampai-betis yang dipakai Aoi, membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dari sepupunya. Aoi mengerjap ketika melihat Hikaru bergerak gelisah dan terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman.

Aoi dengan cekatan menunduk lalu membawa Hikaru dalam gendongannya seraya dia berdiri. " _Doushita no_ , Hikaru-kun?" tanyanya lembut pada bocah itu, yang dibalas dengan rengekan pelan darinya.

" _Nee-chan_ , mau mandi..." rengek Hikaru. Jujur saja dia merasa gerah, bukan karena bajunya yang berlengan pendek itu, namun karena keringat yang menempel dikulitnya yang sukses membuat dia merasa risih. Dan dia juga bisa merasakan kulitnya sudah mulai gatal-gatal. "Gatal, _nee-chan_..."

Oh, rupanya selain sifatnya, kulitnya juga sensitif.

Paham, Aoi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dapur seraya menggendong Hikaru yang gelisah ditangkupan kedua tangannya, mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Namun, salah satu kalimat penenang itu membuat Fey tercengang setengah mati.

"T-tunggu, Aoi-chan!" melihat Aoi berpaling padanya dengan ekspresi heran dan terkejut, Fey melanjutkan dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah heran. "A-apa aku tidak salah dengar...? Kau mau memandikan dia...?"

Paham sumber keterkejutan Fey, Aoi hanya tersenyum geli padanya, jemarinya yang lentik mengelus-elus punggung Hikaru yang memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Aoi. "Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan anak kecil mandi sendirian, kan? Bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Itu memang benar sih tapi... "...Aoi-chan tidak risih memandikan anak laki-laki orang lain?" tanya Fey hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya, yang dibalas dengan tawa pelan Aoi. "Sudah biasa." Jawabnya santai, membuat Fey semakin terperangah.

...sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Aoi mengambil pekerjaan sambilan ini?

Karena Fey tidak tega melihat Aoi memandikan anak orang lain (kalau anak perempuan sih tidak masalah karena sama-sama perempuan, tapi ini anak laki-laki!), dia menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Hikaru. "Umm, sekalian saja, hehehe." Tawanya gugup. Namun Aoi hanya tertawa pelan sembari tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hmm, kalau itu mau Fey-kun... tapi Fey-kun bisa memandikan anak kecil?" tanya Aoi, dengan hati-hati memberikan Hikaru pada Fey. Pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu mengangguk mantap. " _Un_ , serahkan saja padaku."

Sepertiga jam kemudian, Fey dan Hikaru masih saja berendam didalam bak di kamar mandi.

Fey menghela nafas lega ketika air hangat mengusir semua rasa lelahnya ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan pengalaman melelahkan yaitu mengurus anak kecil. Hikaru memang pendiam dan tidak terlalu sering rewel, tapi karena kulit bocah itu sensitif, Fey sedikit kewalahan dibuatnya.

Seraya membilas rambut Hikaru dengan hati-hati, Fey jadi memikirkan bagaimana beratnya Aoi mengurus anak-anak. Dia sadar kalau Hikaru itu masih belum seberapa, hanya sebuah kebetulan saja ketika Fey mampir Aoi diberi tugas mengurus anak yang penurut. Lalu bagaimana 'kakak kelas'nya menghadapi anak yang _hyperactive_ atau yang suka rewel dan minta ini-itu?

Fey benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

5 menit kemudian, Fey benar-benar merasa bodoh karena lupa mengunci pintu.

"Aaah! Koromune! Jangan tiba-tiba masuk seperti itu!" pekik Fey ketika Alpha dengan santainya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah masuk dengan tenang seolah dia sudah melakukannya sehari-hari. Dia tidak mempedulikan ocehan Fey dan dengan cueknya meletakkan handuk dengan baju ganti di meja dekat wastafel yang belum terjamah air sama sekali. Tidak sekalipun dia melirik kearah Fey dan Hikaru. Dan diwajahnya terpatri air muka tanpa ekspresi yang selalu nampak dimana saja dan kapan saja, mungkin terkecuali ketika bertengkar dengan Fey atau berhadapan dengan Aoi.

Dengan wajah semerah tomat dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan menyembunyikannya didalam air bak mandi yang telah penuh busa itu, mata hijau _emerald_ memperhatikan dengan was-was setiap pergerakan Alpha bahkan ketika pemuda itu beranjak keluar ke pintu kamar mandi. Namun Fey dibuat terheran ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti di ambang pintu, punggungnya yang lebar berhadapan dengan Fey.

"Rune." Suara monoton Alpha terdengar, dan meski itu dalam kondisi suara yang pelan, entah kenapa terdengar keras di dalam kamar mandi itu. "...Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan acara mandimu. Sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan Hikaru yang terkantuk dipangkuannya, Aoi dengan sabar mengajari Fey di ruang tengah. Buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja itu sempat membuat Fey pusing kepala. Alpha sendiri sedang dikamarnya, melanjutkan menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya secepatnya.

Pemilik surai hijau muda menghela nafas lega ketika dia akhirnya mengerti materi yang terpampang diatas meja itu. Dia bersyukur Aoi sanggup mengajarinya dengan sabar dan penuh pengertian, bahkan setelah menanyakannya hal yang kurang enak. ' _Rupanya, keprotektifan Alpha itu ada alasannya, ya..._ ' pikirnya ketika dia mengingat cerita Aoi barusan.

Dan yang membuat Fey terkagum adalah Aoi melakukannya sambil mengurus Hikaru. Dan bicara tentang bocah itu...

Fey hampir saja tertawa geli melihat ekspresi imut Hikaru yang dengan nyaman tertidur dipangkuan Aoi, kedua jemari anak laki-laki itu mencengkeram baju Aoi bahkan dalam tidur. Fey yakin ketika kedua tangan anak itu dilepaskan, area kain yang dicengkram Hikaru pasti berkerut parah.

Namun Aoi hanya tersenyum lembut, tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Hikaru secara berirama, membuat tidur anak berusia 5 tahun itu semakin nyenyak, ditambah lagi dengan senandung pelan nan lembut dari Aoi.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang ini, Fey melongok kearah jam kecil yang terletak tepat disebelah televisi yang ada diruang tengah. Sudah larut, dan Fey bisa mendengar bahwa hujan diluar masih saja deras, masih asik membasahi permukaan bumi dengan rentetan air jatuh yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

Sepertinya Fey betul-betul tidak bisa pulang malam ini.

Menghela nafas, Fey kemudian dengan cekatan merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Namun kemudian gerakan itu terhenti ketika dia memperhatikan tangannya yang dibalut dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih yang dipinjamkan Alpha padanya. Sedikit kebesaran, dan pergelangan tangannya tertutup sepenuhnya. Dan bagian bawah kaos itu bahkan mencapai bagian bawah pinggang rampingnya. Celana jeans biru yang juga dipinjamkan Alpha padanya juga sedikit kebesaran, dan Fey bahkan harus melipat bagian bawah jeansnya karena kepanjangan.

Sebenarnya Fey bersyukur Alpha meminjaminya baju yang kepanjangan untuknya, karena daritadi pinggiran jeans yang dipakainya terus melorot dari pinggangnya, membuat wajah Fey merah padam ketika itu terjadi walaupun tidak ada yang melihat hal itu terjadi. Uuh, malu rasanya.

"Fey-kun." Panggilan lembut itu membuat lamunan Fey buyar, dan begitu dia mendongak, dia melihat Aoi sudah berdiri, Hikaru sudah diposisikan agar lebih nyaman didalam gendongan gadis itu. "Sekarang sudah sangat larut, pergilah tidur." Ucapnya, sembari mengelus lembut kepala dan punggung Hikaru yang masih terlelap, dengkur halus terdengar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu.

"Aah... _Sou_..." gumam pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu, tapi begitu dia mau beranjak dari tempat di duduk, lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti. "Ah, tapi, aku akan tidur dimana?"

"Di kamar Alpha."

HAA?!

Fey merasa lemas. Tidak cukupkah siksaannya karena harus meminjam baju seorang Alpha Koromune?

Melihat ekspresi Fey yang terlihat seperti akan melepas arwah dari mulutnya, Aoi hanya mampu tersenyum miris. "...memang ada kamar lain... tapi sudah lama sekali tidak ditempati, karena memang selama beberapa tahun terakhir hanya ada aku dan Alpha disini. Dan lagi aku dan Alpha memiliki jadwal kegiatan yang lumayan padat... kamu paham maksudku kan, Fey-kun?"

' _Pekerjaan sambilan..._ ', pikir Fey tak kalah miris. Oke... cukup masuk akal... "...lalu...?" pertanyaannya sengaja digantung, karena digantikan dengan tangannya yang terangkat menunjuk kearah Hikaru.

Aoi hanya tersenyum geli. "Setiap kali ada anak yang dititipkan padaku, mereka akan tidur dikamarku. Kalaupun banyak, itu hanya sekitar kurang dari 5 anak. Namun, kalau ada yang mau tidur sendiri terpaksa aku dan Alpha membersihkan satu kamar kosong sebelum ditempati."

...sudahlah lelah, dipaksa untuk membersihkan kamar yang telah lama tidak ditempati... Fey benar-benar jadi tidak habis pikir dibuatnya. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa, padahal ada banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan. Tapi tenggorokannya terasa kering, seolah-olah itu adalah pertanda dari alam bawah sadarnya bahwa Fey sudah cukup bertanya hari ini.

Satu pertanda yang lainnya, Fey mengguap lebar, pertanda kantuk sudah menyerang dirinya.

Melihat itu, Aoi hanya tersenyum lembut sembari berjalan keatas, menyuruh Fey untuk mengikutinya, karena kamar Aoi tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Alpha.

Dan begitu Fey berpisah dengan Aoi dan memasuki kamar yang dimaksud, dia hampir menjerit melihat pemandangan yang disungguhkan didepan matanya.

Dia cepat-cepat menutup pintu itu kembali dan menyenderkan badannya di pintu tersebut, lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas lebih dari suhu normal.

' _Apa-apaan itu tadi?!_ ' jeritnya dalam hati, dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak jauh diatas normal dan keringat dingin membanjiri kulitnya hingga ke tangannya. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Fey mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibelakang punggungnya terbuka, membuat Fey dengan segera menjauh dan malah melengketkan punggungnya dengan dinding didepannya. Pemuda berkucir dua itu bernafas lega dalam hati ketika Alpha keluar dengan celana hitam yang tampak pas di kaki jenjangnya. Pemuda itu tengah sibuk mengelap keringat dari wajah dan dadanya yang terekspos dengan bebas.

Mengingat asal mula keringat itu, sekarang wajah Fey tidak kalah dengan kepiting rebus. "Apa-apaan, Koromune! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan!" pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia setengah menjerit sekarang, tapi keterkejutan dan kekagetannya dari beberapa menit sebelumnya itu belum sirna sepenuhnya.

Alpha hanya mendengus sambil memandang sinis padanya. "Itu hanya _push up_ , Rune."

"Tapi kenapa harus kau lakukan dengan keadaan telanjang!"

Oh, rupanya seperti itu, toh, ceritanya...

" _Iie_. Aku memakai celana pendek, tidak usah berlebihan." Kata Alpha enteng, sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya dipinggiran pintu, seolah-olah mempersilakan Fey masuk. Melihat itu, Fey hanya terdiam, tubuhnya sontak membeku karena refleks. Pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu itu terpatri didalam otaknya bagai mimpi buruk.

Menyadari hal itu, Alpha hanya menghela nafas lelah sebelum berpaling dan melangkah masuk lebih dalam kedalam kamarnya yang gelap karena Alpha tidak menghidupkan lampu, membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar. "Terserah, kalau kau mau tidur diluar." Ucapnya dengan nada monoton sembari memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan. Kemudian baru saat itulah dia menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, memperlihatkan isinya yang didominasi dengan warna gelap seperti hitam, ungu pekat, dan abu-abu arang, dan beberapa warna putih di beberapa tempat. Sungguh kamar yang cocok dengan kepribadian Alpha.

Jujur saja Fey tidak ingin tidur diluar, karena hujan jadi suhu udara terasa dingin yang bahkan menembus sela-sela pakaian yang dipakai Fey saat ini. Dia terdiam sebentar, mengumpulkan keberanian, lalu masuk kedalam kamar Alpha dengan langkah kaki yang hati-hati, seolah akan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya yang akan menyergapnya didetik berikutnya.

Menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Fey dibuat takjub oleh kamar Alpha yang meski terkesan monoton, namun rapi. Setiap sampah ada di dalam tong sampah dibawah meja belajar Alpha, buku-buku pelajaran berjejer rapi sesuai abjad dilemari buku kecil tepat disamping meja. Tidak ada secuil ujung baju yang mencuat keluar dari lemari baju Alpha yang terletak di dinding seberang.

Intinya, kamar itu luar biasa rapi untuk ukuran kamar seorang anak laki-laki.

Tapi Fey sadar, Alpha menjaga kebersihan kamarnya agar tidak merepotkan Aoi, dan dirinya sendiri. Karena sudah pasti aktivitas sehari-hari ditambah dengan pekerjaan sambilan itu akan sangat menguras tenaga. Kalau harus ditambah dengan membersihkan kamar lagi, mungkin mereka berdua sudah tidak akan sanggup lagi.

...meski begitu...

"...apa kau tidak ada _futon_ atau tempat tidur kantung, Koromune?" tanya Fey penuh selidik ketika dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada area tempat tidur tambahan di lantai kamar itu. Yang ada hanyalah tempat tidur Alpha yang berukuran _King size_ itu yang kepalanya menempel di tengah dinding berseberangan dari pintu masuk kamar.

Alpha yang telah menghidupkan lampu tidur dekat kasur dan mematikan lampu utama lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan kasurnya dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, hanya menjawab dengan suara monoton yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya bagai makanan sehari-hari. "Beberapa hari yang lalu satu-satunya _futon_ yang kami punya dirusak parah oleh salah satu anak yang dititipkan ke Aoi." Dia tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui ekspresi meringis yang tanpa sadar Fey munculkan diwajahnya. "Dan untuk kantung tidur, harus ke lantai bawah dan mengambilnya di tempat penyimpanan. Untuk membukanya harus pakai sidik jari." Lanjut Alpha sambil mengangkat tangannya yang tadinya terkulai diatas kasur, melambaikannya untuk menekan poinnya.

Alis Fey mengerut bingung. "Kenapa ruang penyimpanan kalian harus pakai sidik jari?"

"Ada barang pusaka didalam sana, kalau tidak salah barang turun-temurun dari zaman kakek-nenek buyut kami." Jelas Alpha lagi, masih dengan nada monoton, tapi Fey mampu mendengar nada lelah didalam sana. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar kecapekan. "Sudah larut. Tidur sana."

Dia tahu Fey masih bergeming ditempatnya, tidak berani beranjak keatas kasur. Lagipula mereka berdua adalah musuh tingkat parah, apa yang bisa diharapkan? Mereka, tidur satu ranjang. Ha, kapan meteornya tiba di permukaan bumi?

Namun, merasakan pertambahan massa di sisi kasur yang lain membuat Alpha tersentak kaget, walau itu tidak terlalu nampak dari bahasa tubuhnya. Mengangkat sedikit lengannya yang dia gunakan untuk menutup matanya, mata abu-abu gelapnya melirik kearah tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya yang duduk canggung diatas kasur. Mata mereka bertemu, dan dia bisa lihat tubuh dihadapannya tanpa sadar merinding.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang buka suara, masih menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan menyelidik satu sama lain. Itu, sampai suara petir memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Fey terpekik kaget begitu suara guntur hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Dia menatap kearah jendela yang tertutup itu dengan hati yang terpacu. Kedengarannya lumayan dekat... dan hujan masih saja tidak mengurangi intensitasnya.

Mendengar helaan nafas dari belakangnya, Fey melongok lewat bahunya. Dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan punggung Alpha, rupanya pemuda itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk tidur.

Fey mendesah pelan, dia juga merasakan setiap saraf tubuhnya berteriak minta istirahat. Urusan dia berbagi ranjang dengan pemuda bersurai ungu itu bisa dipermasalahkan nanti. Yang penting Fey tidak mau tidur di lantai yang dingin karena egonya.

Terbaring diatas kasur memunggungi Alpha, dia menarik selimut yang sudah disediakan Alpha sampai melewati bahunya dan menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya diseret ke alam mimpi.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mata Alpha masih terbuka, menatap kosong dinding yang ada didepannya. Dalam hatinya ada rancauan permohonan agar mimpi buruk jahanam itu tidak kembali lagi ketika dia memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Menghela nafas seraya menutup mata, Alpha akhirnya merelakan dirinya untuk tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gelap... dimana ini...?**

 **Sesak, sempit... aku ada dimana...?**

 **...** _ **Oh**_ **...**

 **Oh tidak... jangan... jangan lagi...**

 **Bunyi berdecit, lama, pintu didepannya terbuka, namun ada seseorang dengan tubuh menjulang yang tidak dikenalnya berdiri disana, menghalang jalan keluarnya...**

 **Dia ingin pergi, lari, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya berkhianat, tubuhnya membeku disudut lemari itu, meringkuk, membuat tubuh mungilnya jadi tampak semakin kecil...**

 **Dalam gelap, dia bisa melihat kedua bola mata orang itu bersinar keji, tatapan matanya intens kearahnya, tidak sekalipun memperdulikan cairan merah beraroma amis turun ke sudut bibirnya yang menyeringai lebar-**

" _ **Kau tidak akan bisa lari ataupun sembunyi lagi, Alpha~"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan masih turun dan menghantam atap rumah menghasilkan suara yang nyaring, namun Fey dapat mendengar suara itu dengan _jelas_ , karena sumbernya tepat berada dibelakang punggungnya.

Gerakan cepat diatas kasur membuat tempat tidur empuk itu berdecit dan bergoyang sebentar, dan Fey bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara nafas berat yang berpacu cepat dari belakangnya. Sesekali dia mendengar Alpha meneguk ludah dan mencoba menenangkan diri, namun tampaknya itu tidak berbuah hasil sedikit pun.

Sekali lagi suara derit kasur terdengar, dan Fey memberanikan diri untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang semula miring itu, mata hijau _emerald_ nya menangkap tepat waktu ketika Alpha yang sudah terduduk disisi kasur melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya, melemparkannya secara asal keatas lantai.

Fey bersumpah jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan horor.

Ketika pertama kali, penampakan punggung telanjang Alpha tidak terlalu jelas karena lampu dimatikan, namun kali ini ada cahaya dari lampu tidur yang membantu penglihatan Fey.

Disekujur punggung Alpha terdapat banyak bekas luka sayatan; kecil, besar, pendek, panjang, dan tak jarang ada yang saling menyilang satu sama lain. Tapi, diantara semua itu, yang paling menangkap mata Fey adalah satu sayatan besar sepanjang punggung pemuda bersurai ungu itu yang satu-satunya terdapat bekas jahitan disitu.

Melihat dari kondisi lukanya, sepertinya itu luka yang sudah lama sekali. Sejak kapan Alpha memiliki semua luka-luka itu?

Dia juga menyadari nafas Alpha masih terputus-putus, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat deras membuat kulit kecokelatan itu mengkilat terkena cahaya. Fey bahkan bertaruh kalau kaos yang Alpha lemparkan ke lantai itu juga basah karena keringat. Dia bahkan tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu kalau wajah Alpha saat ini pastilah pucat.

Fey memutuskan untuk melihat kearah jam yang ada di dalam ruangan. 01:52. Pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu tidak pernah tidur sesingkat ini sebelumnya dan tidak merasakan kantuk yang membebani matanya sama sekali. Tapi, mengingat situasi sekarang, Fey tidak yakin dia bisa tidur lagi.

Mendengar helaan nafas frustasi, mata _emerald_ Fey mengerling kearah Alpha, melihat pemuda itu mengacak-acak surainya dengan sebelah tangan sambil tertunduk. Dia samar-samar mendengar Alpha meruntuk pelan. Memang tidak jelas dia mengatakan apa, tapi Fey tahu pemuda bermata abu-abu gelap itu pasti tengah meruntuk.

...apakah mimpi buruknya separah itu?

Pemuda berkucir dua itu bukanlah orang bodoh; dia tahu Alpha baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, yang sudah pasti, sangat parah. Itu terlihat jelas didepan matanya.

Nafas Alpha mulai tenang, tapi masih terdengar putus-putus. Bahu dan otot punggungnya bergerak seirama dengan usaha Alpha menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil menangkup kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kedua sikutnya bertumpu pada kedua tempurung lututnya.

Entah dorongan macam apa yang merasuki diri Fey, tahu-tahunya tangannya sudah terjulur pelan, menuju kearah bekas luka terbesar yang ada di punggung yang berkilat dan basah karena bermandikan keringat itu.

Begitu ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit sang surai ungu, sontak kedua pemuda itu terkejut.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, kedua matanya melebar begitu mendapati pemilik mata _emerald_ itu sudah bangun. Sekejap tubuhnya membeku. Tadi punggungnya berhadapan dengan rivalnya, dia pasti sudah melihat bekas luka-luka itu. Alpha tidak pernah merasa ditelanjangi seperti ini. Dan sudah berapa lama pemuda berkucir dua itu bangun?

Tangannya sudah dia tarik kembali kearah dadanya sendiri, tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya. Fey meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya bertindak bodoh. Sekarang bisa dia rasakan suasana terasa canggung dan mencengkam, meski Alpha tidak melotot marah, melainkan membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Seharusnya dia berpura-pura tidur saja.

Dia terdiam, dan tidak berencana mengatakan apa-apa, takut salah bicara. Lagipula, dia setengah berpikir bahwa Alpha akan murka dan meneriakinya didepan mukanya, atau mengancamnya.

Namun, rivalnya itu pun juga memutuskan untuk tutup mulut. Membuat suasana terasa tidak nyaman. Fey merasa risih menyadari hal itu dan bergeliat tidak nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Sekarang dia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, apapun.

"Umm..." ugh, dia ingin menampar dirinya, menyadari betapa ironinya situasi saat ini. Sejak kapan dia bisa segugup ini didepan seorang Alpha Koromune? Dia merasa seperti badut yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri didepan umum. Untung saksi mata hanya rivalnya seorang. "Err... itu..."

Pada poin ini, ekspresi Alpha sudah berkurang intensitas keterkejutannya dan nafasnya sudah kembali teratur sepenuhnya, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak berusaha untuk mengatur ekspresinya kembali ke nol. Dia hanya diam sembari menatap rivalnya yang tampak sedikit salah tingkah itu. Jangan bilang dia sudah daritadi bangun...

Ugh, Alpha tidak pernah merasa 'terbuka' ini sebelumnya. Mendapati hal yang selalu kau sembunyikan rapat-rapat terkuak dengan cara seperti ini ternyata mampu membuat dia merasa tidak berdaya sama sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

Baru saja bangun dari mimpi yang menyesakkan itu dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa rivalnya yang bahkan bisa dibilang musuhnya menemukan pecahan kenyataan pahitnya secara langsung dan dekat. Sial, dia butuh istirahat secara mental.

Dia kembali berbalik, memunggungi Fey dan meletakkan wajahnya ke salah satu telapak tangannya, tangannya yang satu lagi dia biarkan terkulai. Dia tidak berusaha untuk menutupi punggung telanjangnya. Toh, dia sudah melihat semua bekas luka itu, untuk apa dia sembunyikan lagi? Hanya akan membuang tenaga tidak perlu.

Tubuhnya yang lemas secara otomatis menegang ketika dia merasa sapuan jari itu lagi dipunggungnya. Begitu dia melongok dari balik bahunya, pemuda berkucir dua itu sudah beranjak dan berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan jarak dekat, tangan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyentuh bekas lukanya itu berada ditengah-tengah ruang kosong yang memisahkan mereka.

"A-ah, m-maaf..." ucapnya kikuk, Alpha bahkan bisa melihat mukanya sempat pias dan keringat dingin menguncur keluar dari pelipis pemuda bersurai hijau muda dihadapannya itu. "A...apakah sakit...?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, matanya berahli melihat kebawah, seolah takut berhadapan langsung dengan mata Alpha. Pemuda bermarga Rune itu bersumpah dia tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya dalam hidupnya.

"...tidak." suara datar tanpa riak milik Alpha akhirnya terdengar, membuat Fey merasa lega, entah kenapa. "...hanya terkejut saja." Ucapnya lagi, kembali memunggungi Fey sepenuhnya, namun kali ini dia memutuskan untuk menatap kosong pada dinding kamarnya yang berada dihadapannya. Kedua sikutnya kembali bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Melihat Alpha kembali memunggunginya, Fey memutuskan untuk mengontrol tangannya yang seperti mempunyai pikiran sendiri dan bersingut, menempelkan punggungnya ke kepala kasur, dia sudah memposisikan bantalnya agar menjadi sandaran empuk dan nyaman untuk punggungnya. Mata _emerald_ nya masih menatap punggung Alpha yang penuh luka menggerikan itu. "...luka itu... mimpi buruk yang kau alami... sudah berapa lama...?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, meski begitu dia yakin Alpha masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas bahkan diluar hujan masih dengan senang hati membasahi permukaan yang bertabrakan dengannya. Entah keyakinan macam apa itu, Fey bahkan terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dia masih menatap Alpha yang terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau Alpha ingin tutup mulut soal itu. Dia tidak akan menyalahkannya.

"...entahlah." mata _emerald_ Fey mengerjap kaget begitu Alpha memutuskan untuk angkat suara setelah keheningan beberapa saat. "...itu, sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah tidak ingat kapan itu terjadi." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan mukanya menjauh dari Fey. Itu membuat pemuda berkulit putih merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya. Namun, saat ini anggota tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrol meski dengan jelas pikirannya berteriak untuk diam dan duduk manis disitu.

Alpha tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun ketika sekali lagi tangan Fey menyentuh kulitnya. Merasa sedikit berani, Fey melarikan jemarinya sepanjang bekas luka terbesar yang ada di punggung rivalnya itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Luka seperti itu butuh waktu beberapa tahun untuk sembuh seperti ini, Fey menyadari. Dan Alpha juga bilang itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Berarti beberapa tahun silam? Setidaknya 4 tahun lamanya; luka sebesar ini tidak mungkin sembuh total bersama dengan terbentuknya lapisan kulit baru dalam waktu 1-2 tahun.

Dengan pelan Fey menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Alpha, jemarinya masih menelusuri luka besar itu. Merasakan beban tambahan dan helai lembut yang menggelitik permukaan kulitnya membuat Alpha sekali lagi melongokkan kepalanya kearah Fey, namun dia diam saja, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali dari pemuda itu. Dia biarkan saja pemilik surai hijau muda itu melarikan tangannya kesepanjang punggungnya.

Fey menatap dengan perasaan berkecamuk kearah tangannya yang masih dengan seenaknya mengikuti setiap bekas luka yang bersentuhan dengannya. Bekas luka itu sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, setiap lapisan baru itu sudah memiliki lapisan daging yang baru dibawahnya dan lapisan kulit punggung itu sudah menyatu semua secara sempurna, baik yang lama maupun yang baru. Bahkan kulit-kulit baru itu tidak berwarna putih pucat layaknya kulit yang baru terbentuk, melainkan sudah sedikit kecoklatan walau warnanya masih muda ketimbang warna kulit Alpha yang masih utuh dan belum dirusak oleh bekas luka. Tangannya yang dingin bersentuhan dengan kulit Alpha yang terasa panas, entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan dengan fakta tubuh Alpha itu terlapisi keringat yang sudah kering.

Mereka masih berada diposisi itu selama beberapa waktu, rintik hujan diluar sudah mulai mereda, pertanda serangan air turun itu sudah mendekati penghabisannya.

Memang tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya, tapi baik Alpha maupun Fey merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Alpha merasa tenang dan nyaman ketika jemari dingin Fey menyapu kulitnya yang terasa terbakar, sedangkan Fey merasa hangat ketika panas tubuh Alpha berpindah ketubuhnya yang terasa sedikit dingin. Meski Alpha sudah menyalakan penghangat didalam kamarnya, namun bagi mereka berdua itu tetap percuma. Bahkan penghangat itu menjadi tidak ada guna sama sekali. Jadi keberadaan satu sama lain sekarang ini sangat membuat mereka lega karena mampu menetralkan suhu tubuh masing-masing. Dan keheningan saat ini terasa sangat nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

Jemari lentik Fey berlabuh kearah luka kecil memanjang yang menuju kearah bahu Alpha yang satu lagi, Fey bahkan terperangah begitu menyadari jumlah luka Alpha itu hampir mencapai angka 20, bahkan lebih, kalau luka-luka kecil itu juga dihitung seluruhnya. Sungguh, orang gila mana yang tega melakukan hal sekeji ini pada seseorang?

"...yang pastinya yang sudah benar-benar menjadi gila." Perkataan Alpha yang menyelutuk membuat tubuh Fey menegang secara otomatis. Apa barusan dia mengatakan itu secara tidak sadar? Sekarang semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang mulus. Aduh, dia ini kenapa sih? Dan jantung, tolong berhentilah berdetak sekencang itu!

Alpha yang melihat Fey bertingkah takut-takut itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kadang-kadang tingkah pemuda berkucir dua itu sungguh membuatnya tidak berhenti terheran-heran. "...daripada memikirkan itu, Rune, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur sana." Celutuknya seraya berbalik untuk mendorong tubuh Fey agar kembali berbaring. "Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau Aoi memberimu ceramah karena ada kantung tidur dibawah matamu."

Mendengar perkataan Alpha yang terkesan dingin dan merendahkan itu seharusnya membuatnya terbakar karena amarah dan jengkel, namun gestur lembut Alpha yang mendorong tubuhnya agar kembali tertidur di kasur empuk itu malah membuat kedua pipinya semakin memanas. Dan entah kenapa perutnya lagi-lagi bergejolak, menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman, seperti ada yang mengaduk-aduk semua isi perutnya. Uhh, kenapa sih, pemuda bermarga Koromune itu selalu membuat dia merasakan hal seperti ini?

Tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun lagi, Fey hanya mengangguk patuh dengan kaku dan juga memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya agar kembali ke posisinya yang semula, selimutnya kembali dia bawa melewati pundaknya. Setelah posisi Fey nyaman, dia melirik kearah Alpha, dan mendapati rivalnya –apakah mereka masih rival sekarang, Fey tidak tahu pasti– masih pada posisinya; terduduk disisi kasur, dengan tubuhnya berputar menyamping menghadap Fey, salah satu tangannya berada diatas kasur untuk membantunya menopang tubuhnya. Mata abu-abu gelapnya menatap lurus ke bola mata _emerald_ nya, membuat Fey mendadak merasa salah tingkah. "...Koromune...?"

Pemilik surai hijau muda itu terpekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba matanya ditutup oleh tangan lebar milik pemuda didepannya. "K-Koromune–"

"Tidurlah, Rune." Hanya itu yang Alpha katakan. Suaranya terdengar rendah dan berat, mengirimkan sensasi aneh ke tulang belakang Fey, karena baru kali ini dia mendengar pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu bersuara seperti itu. Meski kedua pipinya kembali memanas, tubuh Fey dengan sendirinya melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempat menegang. Wah, kelihatannya tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, pikir Fey sambil menahan rasa malu.

Namun, rasa kantuk tidak dapat dilawan oleh Fey, meski dia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap bangun. Tapi, pada akhirnya, kelopak matanya tertutup, dan nafasnya mulai melambat; tertidur.

Fey tidak melihat ekspresi Alpha saat itu ketika pemuda itu memperbaiki selimutnya sebelum beranjak dari kasur ke meja belajarnya, menyibukkan dirinya hingga matahari muncul dari arah timur belahan dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu Fey terbangun, jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 8 lewat, dan keberadaan Alpha tidak ada sama sekali didalam kamar itu. Bahkan kaos yang semalam (atau tepatnya tadi pagi) dia lemparkan ke lantai sudah tidak ada. Entah kenapa Fey merasa hatinya mencelos, dan detik berikutnya dia cepat-cepat mengenyahkan perasaan itu dari dirinya.

Memutuskan untuk mencari Aoi (dan mungkin juga Alpha), Fey beranjak turun dari kasur dan merapikannya sebelum keluar dari kamar Alpha dan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga.

Begitu dia memasuki ruang dapur, dia mendapati Aoi tengah membuat sarapan sedangkan Hikaru tengah duduk manis diatas meja, sibuk mencorat-coret buku gambarnya dengan _crayon_.

"Oh, _ohayou_ , Fey-kun." Sambut Aoi ketika dia menyadari keberadaan Fey diambang jalan masuk dapur. Dia tersenyum geli begitu Fey membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk dan ' _ohayou_ ' yang pelan. "Alpha ada dibelakang, mencuci sepeda." Kata Aoi sambil menunjuk kearah pintu penghubung dapur dengan halaman belakang sebelum kembali berkutat pada sarapan yang tengah dibuatnya.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Fey menuturkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Aoi sebelum ngacir ke tempat yang ditunjuk, wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar tawa geli Aoi dari belakangnya.

Dan benar saja, begitu dia memasuki kawasan beranda belakang rumah ini, mata _emerald_ nya dengan segera mendapati sosok Alpha yang sibuk membersihkan sepedanya dengan sabun, _sponge_ , dan selang yang sudah terhubung dengan keran air. Pemilik surai ungu itu memutuskan untuk memakai kaos oblong berwarna ungu gelap dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam, menampilkan anggota tubuhnya yang kekar dan berotot itu. Otot-otot Alpha memang nampak dari lapisan kulitnya, namun tidak terlalu berlebihan; berada dalam ukuran yang pas untuk ukuran orang-orang seumuran mereka.

Sungguh, tubuh atletis Alpha membuatnya iri, sekaligus salah tingkah karena sekali lagi kedua pipinya memanas tanpa izin.

Dan lagi, tubuh Alpha yang mengkilat karena sekali lagi berlapisi keringat terlihat sungguh menggoda iman apalagi bermandikan cahaya matahari– oke, cukup, hentikan! Pikir Fey panik ketika pikiran-pikiran nista yang entah darimana datangnya muncul begitu saja didalam otaknya. Uh, apa sih yang dia pikirkan! Ini Alpha loh! Alpha Koromune! Rivalnya! Musuhnya!

...tapi kenapa dadanya terasa sakit ketika mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri seperti itu?

Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, Fey kembali melihat kearah Alpha, bertepatan dengan pemuda bersurai ungu itu memutuskan untuk menoleh, membuat kedua mata mereka bertabrakan. Sontak mereka berdua merasa terkejut, namun terdiam.

Fey-lah yang paling pertama mengalihkan pandangannya. Jujur saja wajahnya terasa sangat panas sekarang. Dia mungkin terlihat seperti orang idiot dengan wajah memerah seperti itu.

...Padahal kalau saja dia tahu kalau Alpha berpikir wajah meronanya itu sangat imut, membuatnya dengan cepat ingin terjun ke lubang jurang begitu dia sadar dari pikiran 'sesat'nya yang muncul entah darimana.

Dan saat itulah mata _emerald_ Fey menangkap sesuatu; sepeda miliknya yang sudah bersih dan sedang dikeringkan ditempat terbuka. Melihat itu, pemuda berkucir dua itu hanya bisa melonggo kaget.

Mengikuti arah pandangan rivalnya dengan heran, barulah Alpha mengerti kenapa dia terkejut.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu berdiri, salah satu tangannya masih memegang selang air yang dia arahkan ke sepedanya sendiri, membilas kendaraannya yang diselubungi selimut buih putih dari sabun. Dia merasa salah tingkah, dan perasaan itu dia tepis jauh-jauh.

Sungguh, apa salahnya membersihkan sepeda rivalnya sendiri?

...oke, itu mungkin terdengar _sedikit_ salah...

Sekali lagi mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam, tidak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif memecahkan keheningan yang terasa sangat canggung diantara mereka itu.

Hingga akhirnya Alpha mengalah dan memutuskan untuk angkat suara ketika melihat pemuda berkucir dua didepannya masih terdiam. ' _Benar-benar..._ ' pikir Alpha dengan jengkel. ' _Menyusahkan saja, Rune itu..._ '

"...Kedua-dua sepedanya kotor karena hujan lebat kemarin." Suara monoton Alpha seperti menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata, membuat dia menoleh kearah pemuda tanpa ekspresi tersebut yang kembali membersihkan sepeda miliknya sendiri. "Dan karena kau tidur seperti mayat sampai bangun kesiangan jadi kupikir kubersihkan saja sekalian."

Oh, sepertinya apa pun situasinya sepertinya kebiasaan yang satu itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Dan juga kebiasaan mereka berdua yang satu ini. Itulah yang dipikirkan Aoi ketika dia tidak sengaja mendengar langsung perdebatan mereka yang entah kesekian kalinya seraya menata _omelette_ diatas piring-piring yang ada dihadapannya.

" _Chotto matte yo_ , _ore_! Apa maksudnya itu!"

"Kurasa kau mendengarku dengan jelas kan, _baka ne_."

Oke, itu sudah biasa. Pikir Aoi dengan tenang ketika dia menyungguhi Hikaru _omelette_ bagiannya.

"Urgh! Diam kau! Emangnya gara-gara siapa aku bangun kesiangan!?"

Mendengar itu, Aoi hanya diam, lalu melongokkan kepalanya kearah halaman belakang. Alpha tadi sempat menceritakan sebagian besar yang terjadi ketika gadis itu memergoki sepupunya menenteng dua sepeda kotor ke halaman belakang dini hari tadi. Sebenarnya dia lumayan penasaran dengan reaksi Fey terhadap luka-luka di punggung Alpha karena sepupu tersayangnya menolak memberitahukannya hingga sedetail itu. Dan mengingat bagaimana hubungan kedua orang itu selama ini... wajar saja kan keingintahuan Aoi semakin meningkat?

Tapi Aoi tahu itu sebenarnya bukan urusannya, jadi dia melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit telat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, dipihak Fey...

...tak pernah dia merasa secanggung ini sebelumnya. Pasalnya setelah meneriakkan hal itu, rivalnya malah langsung diam mendadak. Itu tidak biasa, dan itu membuat dia salah tingkah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ukh, rasanya hari ini dia benar-benar dibuat ombang-ambing oleh pemuda pemilik marga Koromune dihadapannya ini.

"... _Gomen_..."

Hanya satu kata, satu kata yang diucapkan dengan nada lirih, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Fey merasa kosakatanya telah dikosongkan secara mendadak. Dia memandang Alpha dengan pandangan terkejut.

"...Eh...?"

Satu helaan nafas lelah keluar dari kedua bibir tipis itu, dan pemiliknya melarikan tangannya yang masih basah karena air kehelai rambut ungunya dengan frustasi. Alpha lalu berjalan kearah keran air yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat Fey berdiri dan memutar tuasnya, membuar air berhenti mengalir dari pipa selang yang dipegangnya.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf." Ulangnya lagi seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat punggungnya menghadap sang surai hijau muda. "Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi semalam... kau tahu, mimpi buruk itu-" Entah kenapa mendengar Alpha dengan mudah mengatakannya membuat Fey meringis dalam diam. "-agar kau tidak perlu tahu tentang luka-luka dipunggung ini." Manik _emerald_ tanpa sadar melihat kearah kepalan tangan pemuda dihadapannya. "...aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu, dan aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Aku tidak perlu orang lain selain keluargaku yang tahu soal ini. Melihat Aoi mencemaskanku gara-gara mimpi sialan itu sudah cukup."

 _Deg..._ ini pertama kalinya Alpha mengeluarkan kata kasar seperti itu, dan ini pertama kalinya dia bisa mendengar berbagai emosi hanya dari suara Alpha saja. Kesal, lelah, sedih, frustasi... Biasanya dia hanya mendengar satu emosi dari suara Alpha, tidak pernah sekalipun Alpha mengeluarkan ekspresinya seperti ini, lepas dan terbuka.

...seolah-olah Alpha sedang membukakan diri kepadanya.

Dan mengingat mungkin ini pertama kalinya pemuda Koromune itu meminta maaf padanya, jangan salahkan Fey makin kukuh dengan asumsi itu.

Entah kenapa itu membuat dadanya berdesir, dan kedua pipinya memanas lagi. Tapi dengan cepat Fey enyahkan pikiran aneh itu dari pikirannya. Dia tahu Alpha sedang melemparkan sebagian unek-uneknya akan mimpi buruknya karena Fey memergokinya secara tidak sengaja tadi pagi jadi Alpha merasa tidak ada gunanya mencoba menutupi fakta itu. Hanya akan buang-buang tenaga percuma.

Pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu menghela nafas sambil melihat kearah lain, sebelah telapak tangannya dia bawa untuk memegang secara canggung lengannya yang satu lagi. "...tidak usah minta maaf soal itu. Lagipula, mungkin seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf; kejadian pagi buta tadi bukan salahmu..."

Mendengar pernyataan lirih dari rivalnya jujur saja membuat Alpha agak tercengang. Dia melirik pemuda berkulit putih yang dipunggunginya dari sudut matanya, dan melihat rivalnya tampak canggung dan salah tingkah lagi, ditambah dengan semburat berwarna _pink_ di kedua pipi mulusnya membuat pipi Alpha ikut memanas dan ikutan merasa salah tingkah. Sial, kenapa kalau berhubungan dengan anak itu Alpha selalu merasa dia seperti bukan dirinya sendiri seperti ini?

Memalingkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi melarikan jemarinya kerambutnya, tidak peduli dengan fakta tangannya itu masih basah karena air, Alpha hanya bergumam pelan menandakan bahwa dia mendengarkan namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lebih jauh. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu lalu melangkah kearah sepedanya yang baru selesai dicuci itu lalu dipindahkan ketempat yang lebih kering dan sering terkena sinar mataharinya, 20 cm di sebelah sepeda Fey yang sepertinya sudah hampir kering.

Baik Alpha dan Fey menolehkan kepala mereka ketika mereka mendengar suara Aoi dari dalam rumah. "Kalian berdua, sarapannya sudah siap! Fey-kun, makanlah dulu! Alpha, pergilah ganti baju sebelum sarapan, ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

Alpha bergabung dengan mereka sekitar 10 menit kemudian, pemuda itu memutuskan memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang tampak menegaskan kegagahan yang dia punya karena tampak pas dibadannya. Melihat itu, Fey hampir tersedak dibuatnya. Dan lagi-lagi kedua pipinya memanas tanpa izin.

Namun Alpha tidak memperhatikan reaksi pemuda berkucir dua itu. Dia langsung duduk dan menyantap hidangan yang Aoi sediakan untuknya, sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding yang ada didapur. Sejenak, itu membuat Fey heran.

"Tenanglah, Alpha. Tidak akan telat kok." Ucap Aoi mencoba menenangkan sepupunya, membuat Fey berjengit kaget. "Masih sempat, kok, tidak usah cemas. Lagipula pemiliknya kan orangtua Zanark-san, kan?"

"Meski begitu, aku tidak suka kalau terlambat. Bisa-bisa aku dijadikan bulan-bulanan karyawan senior yang lainnya."

"Aku yakin Zanark-san tidak akan membiarkan itu, Alpha..."

Merasa dilupakan, Fey memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Umm, aku tahu aku tidak ada hubungannya... tapi bisa tolong jelaskan maksud pembicaraan ini... Aoi-chan?" Pemuda bermata _emerald_ ini sengaja menambahkan kata terakhir itu supaya dia tidak perlu menghadapi sindiran dingin Alpha yang 100 persen akan keluar nantinya kalau tidak dia tambahkan kata itu.

Aoi hanya menyunggingkan senyum lembut sembari menjawab dengan sabar pertanyaan Fey. "Alpha sengaja mengambil pekerjaan dimana dia bisa masuk setiap akhir pekan supaya kegiatan belajarnya tidak terganggu, meski kadang dia juga masuk ketika hari biasa seusai jam sekolah, tergantung jadwal tempat kerjanya. Dan kebetulan pemilik tempat kerja Alpha itu orangtua temannya Gamma, jadi Alpha mendapat kelonggaran."

"Gamma?"

"Teman masa kecil Alpha." Sang surai pirang kotor-pucat itu menjelaskan, tersenyum geli ketika melihat wajah terkejut Fey begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa Alpha ternyata memiliki teman masa kecil. Sang pemuda yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya mendengus tidak terima terhadap reaksi Fey; tersinggung. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun sembari berusaha menghabiskan sarapannya secepat yang dia bisa tanpa tersedak.

"Aku baru tahu kalau orang sepertimu ternyata punya teman masa kecil juga..."

Manik abu-abu gelap memicing kearahnya. "Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Rune?"

Belum juga Fey sempat membuka mulut, Aoi sudah menengahi mereka duluan. "Sudah, sudah, kalian pagi-pagi jangan bertengkar. Ada anak kecil disini."

Oh, mereka baru ingat soal Hikaru; daritadi anak itu hanya menjadi penonton pasif sambil menikmati sarapan paginya.

Menghela nafas, Alpha menelan gigitan terakhir dari _omelette_ nya dan beranjak untuk meletakkan piringnya di tempat cuci piring sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir pada barang-barang yang akan dibawanya nanti.

Sedangkan Fey masih sibuk menyantap sarapannya sedangkan Aoi sudah beranjak untuk mencuci piring kotor. "...Jadi selama ini dia merahasiakan ini... tapi, siapa sangka dibalik tampang seperti wajan itu dia mempunyai teman masa kecil... kurasa yang lainnya juga akan terkejut mendengar hal itu." Gumam Fey, sedikit menggerutu sembari menusuk _omelette_ nya dengan sedikit kasar.

Mendengar celutukkan Fey, Aoi hanya tersenyum geli. "Baik Alpha, Gamma dan Beta tidak ada maksud menyembunyikan fakta itu, tapi karena tidak ada yang bertanya jadi mereka bertiga menganggap informasi itu tidaklah begitu penting untuk diumumkan."

Lagi-lagi ada nama asing. "Beta?"

"Dia juga teman masa kecil Alpha." Jelas Aoi lagi, dan disaat yang bersamaan Alpha sudah turun dengan membawa tas selempang berwarna hitam, dan di kedua kakinya tertutup kaos kaki setumit. "Sudah mau pergi? Jangan lupa bekalnya, Alpha." Ucap Aoi seraya menunjuk kearah kotak bekal yang sudah dia siapkan khusus untuk sepupunya.

Sang sepupu hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan kearahnya, memberi kecupan singkat dipipi sembari menggambil kotak bekal yang ada diatas meja. "Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya dengan nada monoton, yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut dan anggukan singkat. "Hati-hati dijalan, Alpha."

Alpha hanya mengangguk lagi lalu berjalan untuk mengambil sepatu hitam yang sudah disemir sebelumnya dan berlari kecil kearah luar untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Fey baru saja selesai menelan gigitan terakhir makanannya ketika pemuda bersurai ungu itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berangkat. "Alpha kerja apa sih, Aoi-chan?" ucap Fey dengan penuh rasa penasaran, kedua tangannya bergerak kearah Hikaru yang minta digendong.

"Oh, pelayan _cafe_." Jawab Aoi santai seraya membersihkan piring kotor Fey, membuat yang bertanya hampir terjungkal karena kaget. Alpha, menjadi pelayan _cafe_? Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu?

Fey pucat pasi memikirkannya. Menyeramkan, itu yang terbesit dibenaknya begitu dia membayangkan Alpha melakukan pekerjaan tersebut.

 _TUK!_

"Aduh!" pekik Fey terkaget begitu mendapati sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Menoleh sambil mengelus tempurung kepalanya, dia melotot melihat Alpha yang menatapnya tajam dari jendela besar yang ada di dapur. Tatapan tajam itu jelas mengatakan ' _aku-tahu-apa-yang-kau-pikirkan-jangan-remehkan-aku_ '.

Pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu hanya memeletkan lidah mengejek kearahnya; cara ngambek anak kecil. Melihat itu, Aoi hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Hikaru sudah beranjak kearah tumpukan mainan-mainannya di ruang tengah.

Mendengus kecil, Alpha memberikan Fey tatapan tajam terakhir sebelum memacu sepedanya ke tempat kerjanya secepat yang dia bisa. Semoga dia bisa sampai dengan selamat tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun ditubuhnya.

Kembali di rumah kediaman Koromune, Aoi sedang sibuk menemani Hikaru bermain sambil belajar tentang hewan sedangkan Fey sibuk membasuh dirinya dibawah guyuran air panas yang merilekskan badan. Bajunya yang semalam sudah dicuci dan kering, membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan pemilik rumah ini.

Begitu dia turun, mata _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok Hikaru yang tampak ketakutan didalam pelukan Aoi, didepan mereka sebuah buku tentang hewan tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan terbuka, menampakkan halaman gambar singa yang membuka lebar mulutnya; menggaum. Sepertinya gigi tajam yang tampak di gambar singa itu agaknya membuat bocah kecil itu mengalami temor disekujur tubuhnya. Maklum, anak kecil.

Fey hanya terkikik geli melihatnya meski tidak tega, Aoi juga sama dengannya.

Ketika gadis berbola mata emas itu beranjak untuk menutup buku tentang hewan itu dengan sedikit kepayahan karena Hikaru masih berada dipangkuannya, manik yang berwarna serupa dengan cahaya emas matahari itu menangkap sesuatu yang seharusnya Alpha bawa bersamanya tadi. " _Are_... buku catatan jurnal Alpha ketinggalan." Gumamnya lembut seraya jemarinya menutup pelan buku bergambar didepannya, matanya masih terpaku pada buku kecil berwarna hitam yang tergeletak diatas lantai dekat lorong kearah pintu depan. Dan gumamannya sampai ke telinga Fey yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya, menggepak isi tasnya.

"Jurnal?" beo Fey heran, sebelum kepalanya bergerak agar matanya dapat melihat ke seluruh ruangan hingga terhenti di buku bersampul kulit yang tampak mencolok di lantai kayu itu. "Oh, maksudnya buku itu?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah buku itu, memungutnya dari lantai. Dibolak-balikkannya buku itu, melihat-lihat bagian luar buku yang tampak pas didalam kantong itu. "Ternyata orang seperti dia punya jurnal juga. Jurnal pribadi?"

"Itu jurnal untuk mencatat pembelian dan penjualan _cafe_ , itu jurnal untuk kerja." Jelas Aoi, tampak tidak memusingkan ekspresi Fey yang tampak terkejut setengah mati begitu menyadari jurnal yang dipegangnya itu jurnal penting. Gadis itu berdiri dengan Hikaru berada dalam pelukannya. Bocah kecil itu tampak menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Aoi, menjadi pendengar pasif terhadap percakapan yang tengah terjadi. Sedangkan Aoi terlihat cemas, maniknya masih terpaku pada buku jurnal milik Alpha. "Bagaimana ya, itu jurnal yang penting, tapi..."

Termangu sebentar, Fey lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jurnal yang dia pegang; paham kalau Aoi tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah kosong melompong meski dikunci dan tidak mungkin mengejar Alpha dengan meninggalkan bocah sekecil Hikaru. Apalagi membawanya bersama dengannya. Dan Fey tahu Alpha tidak akan mungkin tidak mengamuk kalau tahu Aoi memakai angkutan kesana, dengan berita tentang kejahatan disana-sini yang bahkan membuat Fey sendiri sedikit was-was dengan kendaraan umum.

Akhirnya, dia membuat keputusan, keputusan yang bulat.

"Biar aku saja yang antarkan."

Semoga saja dia selamat nantinya, entah dari apa, tapi begitu mengucapkannya ada sebersit perasaan buruk yang terlintas di benaknya.

Tidak apa kan? Dia hanya mengantarkan buku jurnal ini pada Alpha; hanya mencarinya dan menyerahkan bukunya lalu langsung pergi pulang.

Lagipula, _cafe_ yang dia datangi ini hanyalah _cafe_ biasa, dengan nuansa santai dan _fresh_ karena tanaman hijau kecil yang dipajang disana-sini. Tidak ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi kan?

"Oh, selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara berat itu membuat Fey terkejut setengah mati karena lantaran dia melamun sambil memandang seisi _cafe_ yang ternyata lumayan ramai walau tidak penuh yang terkesan berdesak-desakan. Begitu dia menoleh, dia mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hijau gelap dan kulit gelap berada tidak jauh darinya dengan pakaian ala pelayan; kemeja putih panjang, _vest_ abu-abu gelap-hampir-hitam dibarengi dengan dasi dan celana panjang hitam ditambah dengan apron putih dan sepatu hitam mengkilap. Di dadanya tersemat _name tag_ bertuliskan 'Zanark'.

Oh, rupanya dia Zanark. Tapi dia kelihatan lebih tua dari mereka karena parasnya yang menegaskan kedewasaan dibanding orang seumurannya.

"Umm, itu-" Fey pun gagal paham kenapa dia gelagapan begini. "Aku... mencari Koro- maksudku Alpha." Ucap Fey, dengan cepat mengoreksi dirinya. Dia merasa perasaan aneh begitu mengucapkan nama depan Alpha untuk pertama kalinya itu, bagai disengat listrik statis, tapi Fey tidak membenci sengatan itu, membuatnya menampar dirinya sendiri secara imajiner.

Orang yang bernama Zanark itu memperhatikannya untuk sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Ooh, kenalan Alpha, ya? Sebentar ya, akan saya panggilkan." Ucapnya masih memasang senyum itu diwajahnya, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari puncak kepala berwarna ungu di antara kerumunan pelayan lain yang kesana-kemari melayani pelanggan.

"Hei, Alpha!" serunya begitu pemuda yang dicarinya ketemu, baru keluar dari ruangan khusus staf pekerja _cafe_. Melambaikan tangannya begitu pemilik mata abu-abu gelap itu menoleh padanya. "Kemarilah! Ada seseorang yang mencarimu!"

Mendengar itu, alis Alpha mengkerut sedikit, namun dia tetap patuh melangkah mendekat pada sang calon pemilik _cafe_ ini yang berikutnya itu. Siapa yang mencarinya disaat dia sedang dipusingkan karena jurnalnya lenyap dari dalam tasnya? Gamma? Beta? Dua orang itu jelas tidak mungkin, mereka disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kelompok dari sekolah mereka jadi dua orang itu tidak akan datang hari ini. Einamu? Biasanya teman sekelasnya itu akan mencari Zanark, yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sekitar dua bulan lalu karena kerjaan iseng Gamma dan pekerjaan mak comblang dari Beta (Alpha tidak termasuk karena dia hanya bertugas memanggil Einamu kesini lantaran diancam Beta). Jangan-jangan Aoi? Tapi biasanya dia akan langsung mencarinya dan lagi ada Hikaru yang harus dijaga, jadi tidak mungkin gadis kecil itu 'tamu'nya.

Jadi jangan salahkan Alpha untuk terkejut karena dia tidak memasukkan Fey Rune dalam perhitungannya. "Rune?" ucapnya penuh keterkejutan, matanya melotot pada pemuda berkucir dua yang tampak sedikit salah tingkah sambil melambai 'hai' padanya.

Tapi, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sedikit keras; barusan dia melihat mata merah gelap Zanark berkilat aneh yang dia kenali, kilat jahil. Oh, tidak-

Mulut Zanark membentuk 'o' kecil, kedua maniknya menatap Alpha masih dengan kilat yang sama seraya sudut bibirnya dia tahan agar tidak naik. "Ooh~ jadi dia yang namanya 'Fey Rune'~" ucapnya pelan-pelan, menyeringai ketika Alpha menatapnya garang.

Hei, jangan salahkan dia; Alpha itu terlalu monoton hingga Zanark dan dua teman mereka yang lainnya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggoda teman mereka yang satu ini. Bicara soal Gamma dan Beta, mungkin nanti pemuda dengan alis zig-zag ini akan memberikan laporan lengkap pada mereka berdua.

Sungguh teman yang baik.

Mendengar pernyataan Zanark membuat Fey mengerjap bola matanya kebingungan pada dua orang dihadapannya ini. "Kau tahu aku?" tanyanya penuh heran. Dia tidak siap untuk kejutan yang ini.

Zanark menoleh kepadanya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat mencurigakan bagi Fey. " _Un_. Kau tahu, Alpha itu sebenarnya tipe orang yang jarang curhat soal hubungannya dengan orang lain."

"Zanark, tutup mulutmu."

"Loh, pernyataanku tidak salah, 'kan, Alpha?"

"... _Urusai_."

...oke, Fey mengaku dia kebingungan setengah mati disini. "Em, jadi maksudmu...?"

Sebuah tawa lepas dari mulut Zanark. "Maksudku... Alpha itu sering curhat soal kamu. Yaah, meski itu lebih tepatnya dibilang melempar unek-uneknya, tapi kaulah orang pertama yang paling sering dibicarakan oleh Alpha. Bahkan Gamma dan Beta juga mengakuinya."

" _ **Bukan**_." Sanggah sang surai ungu, menatap tajam pada pemuda yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih besar darinya meski seumuran. Hasrat untuk meninjunya dia tahan sekuat yang dia bisa ketika dia melihat Zanark menyengir jahil padanya sebelum beranjak pergi untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. Sekarang dia ingin mempertanyakan kenapa Einamu yang notabene anak baik-baik mau dengan orang seperti Zanark. Sampai hari ini pun dia masih tidak bisa habis pikir tentang itu.

Lalu, sekarang, setelah si tukang jaim itu pergi... kembali ke masalah utama.

"...jadi, kenapa kau ada disini, Rune?" tanyanya begitu perhatiannya kembali pada pemuda berkucir dua dihadapannya. Zanark bisa dia urus nanti, sekarang dia harus fokus pada rivalnya itu supaya urusannya cepat selesai sehingga dia bisa pergi dan pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini bisa kembali bekerja. Dia sudah hampir digembleng atasannya, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mau digembleng.

Mengingat tujuan utamanya datang kesini, Fey dengan cepat merongoh isi tas miliknya yang dia bawa, membuat dia mendapat tatapan heran dari sepasang manik gelap dihadapannya. Ketika dia menemukan barang yang dia cari, dia dengan cepat mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas dan menyodorkannya ke bawah hidung Alpha, membuatnya hampir terjungkal karena kaget. Kedua matanya yang membola mengerjap tepat kearah mata _emerald_ Fey.

"Ini, ketinggalan dirumah..." suaranya lirih, hampir sedikit hati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata. _Plis_ , dia tidak mau kalau harus bertengkar disini; yang dia inginkan adalah cepat-cepat pergi dari sini karena daritadi firasatnya buruk terus, dan kalau memancing perkelahian dengan Alpha itu hanya memperpanjang waktunya disini dan dia tidak mau itu.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ , apa salah hambamu yang satu ini?

Tapi kamu masih terlalu cepat mengatakannya Fey; soalnya nanti kamu pasti akan mengatakannya lagi. Jangan buang tenaga tidak perlu hanya karena mengucapkan hal yang sama dua kali dalam sehari, itu bukan obat mujarab.

Alpha hanya terdiam sebentar sebelum mengambil catatan jurnal kerjanya dari jemari lentik yang lebih ramping dan lebih halus dari miliknya. Pelan dia meruntuki kebodohannya sampai-sampai benda sepenting ini ketinggalan dirumah. Dalam hati, dia mencatat agar lebih teliti dan hati-hati lagi. "... _sankyuu_." ucapnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Tapi efek satu kata yang simpel itu luar biasa.

Ketika pandangan Alpha teralihkan dari buku jurnalnya kearah rivalnya yang mendadak diam, lagi-lagi Alpha dikejutkan dengan rasa syok dan heran ketika melihat wajah pemuda didepannya tiba-tiba menjadi merah, warna merah itu bahkan tidak bisa dibedakan dengan warna merah kepiting rebus atau tomat. Sungguh kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang berada disana beberapa detik lalu.

"...kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba merah seperti itu...?"

"B-berisik! W-wajahmu juga!"

"...!"

Buru-buru Alpha menutup pipinya yang entah sejak kapan ikut memanas dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan Fey menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, masing-masing meruntuk didalam pikiran mereka secara bersamaan.

' _Sial, aku ini kenapa jadi aneh begini sih, cuma gara-gara dia?!_ '

Sayangnya, karena pemikiran itu wajah mereka jadi tambah merah lagi. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menyadari tangisan kecewa para penggemar rahasia Alpha begitu melihat kejadian itu yang berlangsung diruangan tidak tertutup. Para pelayan dan pengunjung yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ secara komikal begitu melihatnya.

Kecuali dua pengunjung yang baru datang ini.

Lucunya, dua pemuda ini hanya tersadar dengan jeritan melengking yang sebenarnya kalah jika dibanding dengan tangisan para wanita yang patah hati massal itu.

Dan yang memiliki surai ungu hampir mengumpat ketika dia hampir saja jatuh diterjang seseorang.

"Alphaaaaa! Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau sudah punya pacar! Curang kamu ya!" Tuduh sang pemilik surai biru yang 'menyerang' lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Alpha hanya mengerutu dan menjauhkan makhluk itu darinya, mengelus daerah yang sakit karena diterjang sosok yang berada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan rivalnya.

Sedangkan rival yang dimaksud itu hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya mengalami _scoat jump_ yang sangat tidak menyehatkan untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini. Pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu hanya bisa menatap heran pada sosok yang membelakanginya sekarang. Siapa perempuan ini?

"...mau apa kau kesini, Beta? Bukannya kau bilang tiga hari lalu hari ini ada kerja kelompok?"

...Hah?

' _Jadi dia yang namanya Beta? Entah kenapa sedikit lain dari perkiraanku..._ ' batin Fey sambil menyaksikan pertengkaian singkat tepat didepan matanya.

"Habis, Zanark mengirimiku SMS kalau pacarmu datang hari ini!" melihat tatapan bingung dan heran milik Alpha yang jelas bertanya 'siapa?', dia menjelaskan secara singkat. "Si 'Fey Rune'!" mendengar itu, kedua mata Alpha dan Fey melotot kearah gadis bernama 'Beta' itu. "Tentu saja aku penasaran- soalnya kamu tidak pernah menunjukkan kepada kami tampangnya, jadi aku buru-buru kesini!"

Dalam hati Alpha mengutuk Zanark agar kesambar petir dalam waktu dekat. "...Lalu tugas kelompokmu?"

"Kutunda~" ucap perempuan pendek itu riang, dan pernyataannya itu hampir membuat Fey tersedak saking terkejutnya. "Lagipula, bertemu pacarmu itu lebih penting~"

"...Rune bukan pacarku." Sanggah Alpha samping menatap garang pada Beta, yang dibalas dengan tawa riang milik Beta. "Ya, ya, teruslah mengelak, Alpha~"

Di lain pihak, Fey yang menjadi pendengar pasif, tidak tahan lagi untuk mengekspresikan dirinya. Namun, ketika dia baru sanggup membuka mulutnya, pertambahan massa di bahunya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya membeku. _Ap-_

"Hei, hei, jangan lupakan aku, loh~" mata _emerald_ melirik, dan Fey dikejutkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba pemuda berambut jambrik yang dengan seenak perut memeluk bahunya dengan sebelah tangan. Dan senyum mencemoohkan yang angkuh itu entah kenapa terlihat jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan dengan tatapan dingin nan juga angkuh milik Alpha.

Dan sudah jelas pemuda bermanik abu-abu itu juga menganggap senyum itu menyebalkan dan hanya membuat sakit mata. "...Kau juga, Gamma?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gamma itu hanya tertawa, lengannya masih melingkat di bahu Fey yang masih membeku karena syok. "Yaah, aku tidak mungkin 'kan, ditinggal ketika ada momen penting seperti ini?"

Mata _emerald_ mengerjap bingung melihat Beta terlihat merenggut. "Sebetulnya, seharusnya kau ditinggal saja..." cibir Beta dengan sinis, dan Fey sudah bisa merasakan ada perang yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Dan yang benar saja, mata Gamma memincing, menatap nyalang pada satu-satunya perempuan dalam grup. "Apa maksudmu, dasar-"

"Sudah cukup." Nada datar tanpa riak milik Alpha terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian kedua teman semasa kecilnya sebelum mereka memulai adu mulut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kalau kalian ingin meribut, jangan disini." Tegas pemuda itu lagi, sambil melangkah melewati Beta dan menyentakkan tangan Gamma dari pemuda berkucir dua yang seperti jadi korban bulan-bulanan teman-temannya. "Dan Rune, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

Dalam hati, Fey menyetujui saran dari rivalnya itu, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya seperti mati rasa dan melengketkan diri pada lantai yang dipijaknya. Jadi, meskipun Fey ingin sekali melangkah pergi dari sini, kakinya seperti terasa terlalu berat untuk bergerak.

Tuhan, sebenarnya cobaan apa yang sedang kau berikan padaku? Apa salahku, oh _Kami-sama_... batin Fey miris dalam hati, merasa begitu tersiksa dengan cobaan yang dia alami saat ini.

"Ha? Apa kalian masih dalam tahap memanggil dengan marga?" ucap Gamma tidak percaya. Pemuda berambut putih itu lalu beranjak kepada sepasang rival ini dan merangkul bahu mereka berdua. "Ayolah~ kenapa kalian berdua kaku sekali sih? Panggil dengan nama depan saja kenapa?"

Tapi reaksi mereka berdua bukanlah reaksi yang Gamma harapkan; terdiam, dengan melempar pandangan seolah-olah pemuda itu tengah sakit jiwa. Kali ini, Gamma yang merenggut, tidak terima dipandang seperti itu.

"...Tidak." ucap Alpha pada akhirnya sebelum mendorong temannya itu menjauh. "Jangan bercanda, Gamma. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

Dan Alpha masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui rasa sesak yang dia alami itu karena ucapannya yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya yang 'sebenarnya'. Tapi, sudahlah, biar waktu yang menjawab untuknya.

Kedua maniknya memincing melihat wajah tidak terima dari Beta. "Buu~ penonton kecewa~"

...sumpah, dia kesurupan apa bisa berteman dengan orang-orang seperti mereka? Tapi, mau tidak mau Alpha hanya bisa pasrah saja dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dia berteman dengan orang-orang yang nampak senang mengusilinya sampai mati. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk mereka, dia harus kembali bekerja.

Alpha berahli pada Fey yang nampak... sedikit lesu? Mata Alpha mengerjap. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini? "...Rune?"

Satu tepukan bahu dari Alpha, dan Fey merasa jantungnya hampir lepas. "Oi, kamu kenapa?" tanya Alpha dengan nada datar seperti biasa, tangannya masih bertengger dibahu Fey. Namun, sedetik kemudian, mata Alpha memicing tepat pada mata Fey yang terlihat sedikit redup, membuat yang dipandang dengan tatapan menusuk itu seketika menggigil ketakutan. "...jangan pedulikan ucapan mereka, mereka hanya sedang iseng." Ucapnya lagi, sembari membalikkan tubuh Fey dan menggiringnya keluar dari _cafe_ , menghiraukan cekikikan Beta dan siulan nakal Gamma. "Pulanglah, Rune."

Namun, melihat pemuda berkucir dua dihadapannya hanya diam saja, malah menimbulkan heran pada Alpha. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berhenti ketika mereka sudah melangkah keluar dari pintu _cafe_ , kearah sepeda milik pemilik marga Rune itu.

"...kalau..." suaranya sangat lirih, namun mampu memecahkan keheningan bagai silet. Alpha bahkan harus menajamkan indra pendengarannya ketika lagi-lagi pemuda dihadapannya angkat suara lagi dengan suara lirih yang sama. "...kalau begitu... bagaimana dengan ucapanmu...? Kalau aku tidak perlu pedulikan ucapan teman-temanmu, lalu bagaimana dengan ucapanmu?"

Bola mata abu-abu membola heran. Apa maksudnya?

Namun pada akhirnya, Alpha hanya bisa bungkam, hanya bisa diam seraya pemuda yang membelakanginya itu menceloteh dengan pelan, seolah dia akan retak dan jatuh.

"...aku lelah, aku lelah terus bertengkar denganmu..." kepala itu menunduk, tubuh terasa lemah dibawah jemari Alpha. "...aku lelah terus bermusuhan denganmu. Aku ingin kita berdua hanya menyerah dan akur saja, tapi kau membuatku sulit merealisasikan keputusan itu."

"...Ru-"

Bahkan Alpha tidak sanggup menyelesaikan satu kata, namun dia dipaksa untuk membeku, tertegun melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Getaran tubuh yang terasa dibawah kulitnya yang masih bertengger dikedua pundak kecil itu dan tetes air yang menodai lantai itu cukup untuk Alpha menyadari perasaan Fey yang ingin dia tumpahkan ruah.

"...apakah kita benar-benar tidak bisa berteman, Alpha...?" mendengar bagaimana lirih suara itu, dan cara dia memanggil nama depannya membuat Alpha merasa perasaannya berkecamuk didalam dadanya. "...kau cukup mengatakan bisa atau tidak. Aku sudah lelah dengan perasaan ombang-ambing ini, keputusan antara terus memusuhimu atau berhenti dan berteman denganmu."

Sejenak, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Bahkan para penonton yang memperhatikan dari jendela kaca dari dalam _cafe_ juga hanya sanggup membisu, ketiga teman Alpha mendapat posisi paling pas untuk memperhatikan mereka berdua, walaupun tidak ada yang bisa mengumping pembicaraan tersebut.

Sungguh demi apa pun, Alpha menganggap tingkah rivalnya itu hari ini sungguh aneh. Jangan bilang... "...apa karena kejadian semalam?"

Tawa hambar dan pelan terdengar dari pemuda mungil itu sambil menyeka air matanya. "...bahkan tanpa itu terjadi, aku masih dipusingkan dengan dilema yang membuat sakit kepala ini."

Mendengar itu, Alpha kembali terdiam. Pikirannya dan hatinya rusuh, berkecamuk dengan dua kubu yang saling berseteru didalam dirinya. Di satu sisi dia merasa tidak mungkin dia bisa berteman dengan pemuda dihadapannya, namun disisi lainnya...

Sekali lagi Fey dikejutkan dengan pertambahan massa dibahunya, ditambah dengan rasa geli di leher mulusnya- "A-Alpha...?"

"...diamlah untuk sementara." Ucap Alpha dengan nada tanpa riak yang entak kenapa sekarang terkesan menekan. Mendengar itu Fey menurut, diam mematung disana sembari membiarkan Alpha dengan seenaknya menjadikan bahunya sandaran dadakan.

Satu helaan nafas dari pemuda dibelakangnya, hawa panas nafasnya bahkan terasa di leher Fey, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri merasakan sensasi yang juga mengelitik perutnya dari dalam itu.

"...aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu..." mulai Alpha dengan pelan-pelan, dahinya masih bersandar pada bahu ramping itu, dan ketika dia menarik nafas tanpa sengaja aroma Fey ikut merangsek masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Entah kenapa itu menenangkannya. "...tapi kurasa kita bisa mencoba berteman. Aku juga lelah adu mulut dengan orang keras kepala sepertimu."

Mendengar pernyataan setuju dari pemilik surai ungu itu membuat dada Fey terasa penuh dengan perasaan lega dan senang, sekaligus sedikit jengkel. " _Cho~tto_ , siapa yang kau bilang keras kepala?" protes Fey tidak terima, namun senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya.

Dengusan yang familiar, namun Fey bisa merasakan bahwa Alpha tengah tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja kau, bocah kelinci." Goda Alpha dengan suara datarnya. Malah karena nada datarnya dia terdengar seperti menyatakan kenyataan, bukan godaan ringan.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak bisa mengataiku, bocah koala."

"...darimana ide memanggilku dengan 'bocah koala' itu muncul?"

"Entah, itu terbesit dibenakku, karena kupikir tampangmu dan koala itu tidak beda jauh. Hanya kurang hidung besar hitam saja."

Alpha menyerah, tawa pelan lepas dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya. "Dasar kau, Rune..." balasnya bersamaan dengan menjauhnya tubuhnya dari kenyamanan yang berasal dari mantan rival –ya, mantan rival– dengan menegakkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan pemilik surai hijau muda itu berbalik menghadapnya. Meskipun dia tidak rela lepas dari kenyamanan yang menenangkan itu, tapi otot punggungnya minta kompromi karena setelah ini dia harus prima untuk mengemban tugasnya sebagai pekerja sambilan.

Dan sungguh, wajah cemberut milik seorang Fey Rune itu membuat tangan Alpha gatal untuk mencubit kedua pipi putih mulus itu. "Kau masih memanggilku dengan margaku?"

"Akan butuh waktu sampai aku sanggup memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu." Jelas pemuda surai ungu yang kemudian melempar tatapan dingin nan mematikan kearah _cafe_ , membuat seluruh penghuni didalamnya dengan cepat menoleh dan bersikap seolah tidak melihat apa-apa dengan berpura-pura sibuk sendiri. Bahkan baik Gamma dan Beta kocar-kacir agar tidak menjadi sasaran utama pandangan menusuk milik Alpha, sedangkan Zanark dengan santainya melenggang pergi dengan dahli melayani salah satu tamu di meja tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

Fey hanya mengangguk paham, dia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan Alpha memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. "Umm... tapi aku sudah terlanjur memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu..." gumam Fey, baru teringat satu fakta itu.

Alpha hanya melipat kedua tangannya dengan santai. "...kurasa itu tidak masalah." Ucap pemuda nol ekspresi itu. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Ukh, lagi-lagi perasaan ini... perasaan seolah isi perutnya dikocok ini... dan dengan memanasnya kedua pipinya itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

" _U-un_..." kepala Fey tertunduk, sebelum mengadahkannya lagi. "Err, kurasa aku harus secepatnya pulang." Ucap Fey menyadari kesibukan yang berlangsung didalam _cafe_. "Aku tidak ingin karena aku kamu kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

Menanggapi pernyataan itu, Alpha hanya mendonggakkan kepalanya kearah salah satu jendela dilantai dua bangunan sederhana itu dan memicingkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang familiar sedang menyeringai senang kearahnya. "...Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu." Ujarnya ketika perhatiannya kembali pada Fey. "Pulanglah, orangtuamu pasti mencemaskan keberadaanmu. Dan..." ukh, jantung, tenangkan dirimu! "...sekali lagi terima kasih karena membawakan jurnal penting ini kemari, Rune." Akhir Alpha dengan sedikit salah tingkah yang tidak dibantu dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. Tangannya tanpa sadar menepuk kantong dimana dia selipkan jurnal miliknya disitu.

Sekali lagi wajah Fey memanas. Mengangguk kikuk kearah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, Fey dengan pelan menuntun sepedanya kearah luar lingkup _cafe_ dan menaikinya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. "Umm, sampai ketemu disekolah?"

Anggukan Alpha yang menjadi jawaban yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil yang merekah dikedua belah bibir Fey sebelum dia mengayuhkan sepedanya jauh dari _cafe_ itu menuju ke jalan kearah rumahnya.

Pemuda berpakaian ala pelayan itu berdiri disana, memperhatikan punggung kecil itu menjauh dan menghilang. Dia berdiri beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan masuk kembali dalam _cafe_.

Dan begitu dia menghampiri meja _counter_ , dengan dinginnya dia menghiraukan celoteh yang menurutnya tidak jelas yang berasal dari Beta, sedangkan Gamma dan Zanark menyeringai jahil kepadanya.

"Ya ampun, Alpha! Yang tadi itu buat aku geregetan! Kalian itu manis sekali~!" seru Beta dengan penuh antusias, dan pemuda bersurai ungu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menulikan pendengarannya agar tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan tidak penting dari gadis bersurai biru tersebut. "Jadi~ tadi kalian bicara apa saja, sih? Pernyataan cinta ya?"

"...Tidak." jawab Alpha singkat, sambil mati-matian mempertahankan agar warna kulit pipinya tetap sama tanpa ada warna tambahan apapun. Dia kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya, dan menolak mentah-mentah ketika Beta dan Gamma meminta pelayanannya sebagai pelayan _cafe_.

"Kalau kalian mau diperlakukan layaknya pelanggan yang lain, kalian harus bayar." Ujar Alpha tegas sambil memincingkan mata kepada kedua teman masa kecilnya yang tampak merenggut. "Aku tidak akan menyungguhkan kalian kopi secara gratisan."

"Hei~ ayolah, Alpha~" protes Gamma sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi seringai jahil. "Anggap saja sebagai traktiran~ pajak jadian~"

"Tidak." Tegas Alpha sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda berambut putih jambrik itu sebelum berahli pada pekerjaannya yang selanjutnya. Sejenak dia mencatat, dia dihentikan dengan satu tepukan pada pundaknya yang bidang. Ketika dia menoleh dari balik bahunya, dia seperti melihat Zanark versi lebih tua. "...Bos."

Beliau cengir lebar padanya. "Aku melihat semuanya tadi, loh, Alpha." Ucapnya masih cengir lebar.

"...Jadi aku dipecat?"

Tawa yang membalas pertanyaan datar Alpha, menganggap itu sebuah pernyataan yang lucu. "Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku memecatmu?" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil, menepuk pelan punggung pemuda nol ekspresi tersebut. "Aku justru tidak keberatan kalau dia datang lagi kesini. Kalian berdua tampak serasi sekali."

"...dia bukan pacarku." Ujar Alpha yang mendesah pelan karena harus mengucapkan hal yang sama terus menerus. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya, ya, dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama pada kurun waktu satu jam ini? Entahlah; dia kehilangan hitungannya setelah angka ke 13.

"Ya, aku tahu." Balas sang bos yang merupakan ayah Zanark Avalonic. Sebelah mata merah gelap yang serupa dengan milik Zanark mengedip pada Alpha. "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mendapatkan dia, sebelum dia dibabat orang lain."

Mata abu-abu gelap Alpha memincing, jelas sekali bosnya ini sedang mengodanya. Ayah dan anak sama saja. "...Apa beliau sudah memiliki izin untuk turun dari tempat tidur, Mrs. Avalonic?"

Dalam sekejap, wajah tampan Mr. Avalonic berubah pucat, lalu dia meneguk ludah begitu dia menyadari istrinya ada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang hampir setara dengan tatapan Medusa. Itu tidak dibantu dengan rambut panjang beliau yang terbang bagaikan rambut makhluk ular dalam cerita itu.

Zanark hanya sanggup _sweatdrop_ secara komikal begitu dia melihat ibunya menyeret ayahnya kembali ke tempat tidur sambil menasehati sang suami soal sakit pinggangnya yang belakangan ini sering kumat.

Alpha hanya cuek saja, melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan dua teman masa kecilnya melihat aksi sadis tidak langsung dari Alpha.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... kau dan Fey-kun sudah berdamai?"

Alpha hanya diam menatap pada sajian makan malam yang disungguhkan pada malam itu. Dia baru saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada hari itu pada Aoi. Seperti biasa sepupunya itu hanya menanggapi dengan tenang dan secara dewasa, tidak berlebihan seperti halnya Beta dan Gamma, dan itu membuatnya tenang. Tidak heran kalau Alpha selalu melempar unek-uneknya pada Aoi, sepupunya yang dia sayangi. Dia mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali menyuapi makan malamnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Gadis bersurai pirang kotor-pucat itu menyunggingkan senyum lembut padanya. "Syukurlah, aku turut lega mendengarnya, Alpha." Ujarnya dengan senyum menenangkan itu sebelum mengapai tisu untuk menyeka saus yang belepotan disudut bibir Hikaru. "Apa kalian berdua berteman sekarang, Alpha?"

"...Sebenarnya, itu masih dalam proses." Aku Alpha sambil menyuap sendok terakhir makan malamnya kedalam mulutnya. "Akan canggung kalau kami tiba-tiba berteman dengan sejarah kami yang seperti itu."

Aoi hanya tersenyum paham kearahnya, sebelum meraih cangkirnya dan meneguk isinya dengan tenang. "Setidaknya kalian mau berubah kearah yang lebih baik, itu sudah cukup untukku." Ucap Aoi yang membuat Alpha mau tidak mau tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega luar biasa. Sejenak beban batinnya menghilang, mengguap bersamaan dengan keraguannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Senin pagi, seorang pemuda dengan surai hijau muda merasa gugup luar biasa.

Ini harusnya hari Senin pagi yang normal, dimana kebanyakan murid sepantarannya mengeluh karena harus kembali ke neraka bernama sekolah dan menjalani hukuman ala sparta yang bernama pelajaran. Hari Senin pagi itu bukanlah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid yang tidak bersahabat dengan buku pelajaran yang tebal serta rumus yang rumit.

Fey tidak termasuk dalam golongan orang seperti itu, tapi biasanya dia juga tidak akan begitu mengapresiasi hari Senin seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Karena ini akan jadi hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Alpha di sekolah setelah pernyataan damai diucapkan kedua kubu pada hari Sabtu kemarin.

Wajar saja Fey gugup, karena dia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang diberikan pemuda bermarga Koromune itu nantinya? Mencuekkannya seperti biasa? Atau menyapanya? Tapi Alpha bukanlah tipe orang yang menyapa paling pertama. Jadi kalau Fey menyapanya apa dia akan membalasnya, atau malah menghiraukannya? Dan apa boleh dia melakukannya? Alpha memang sudah bilang dia tidak masalah dengan mereka yang mencoba berteman, tapi Fey takut dia terlalu berlebihan untuk langkah awal mereka mencoba akur dan berteman seperti ini.

Ukh, lagi-lagi perasaan tidak nyaman ini, tepat di perutnya. Perasaan seperti isi perutnya diaduk sedemikian rupa, seperti yang sudah-sudah ketika kapanpun dia bertemu dengan Alpha. Dan tak pernah sekalipun dia terbiasa dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman ini. Kocokan didalam perutnya itu selalu membuat dia panas, dan membuat dia merasa aneh, sehingga tanpa sadar emosinya selalu tersulut ketika kapanpun dia berhadapan dengan pemuda yang menyandang 'mantan rival'nya itu.

Dan sekarang dia menyadari bahwa tersulutnya emosinya itu adalah kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terjadi dan melihat kilas balik tingkah kekanakan mereka berdua selama ini, Fey penasaran; apa Alpha juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Perasaan yang _tidak_ tidak nyaman ini...

Tanpa sadar, detak jantungnya naik satu tempo.

Begitu dia mendonggakkan kepalanya, dia mendapati sosok familiar dengan sepedanya menuju kearah gerbang sekolah dimana dia berdiri termenung.

"Ah, Fey-kun." Sapa Aoi ketika duo Koromune itu berhenti tepat didepannya, senyum lembut merekah dari bibir mungil milik perempuan berparas cantik itu seperti biasanya. " _Ohayou_."

"Aoi-chan, _ohayou gozaimasu_." Sapa balik Fey, sebelum mata _emerald_ nya berpindah pada orang yang memboncengi Aoi dengan sepedanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa perutnya diputar balik. Ukh, kenapa dia baru sadar kalau dia sebenarnya belum siap menghadapi Alpha!?

...Tapi, setidaknya dicoba dulu, meski dia yakin dia akan membuat bodoh dirinya sendiri nanti. "Umm... Er... Uh... _O_... _Oha_... _you_ , Alpha..." Duh! Kok malah gelagapan begini sih!? Batin Fey mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil cucuran keringat dingin membasahi leher dan wajahnya. Sungguh, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Dan ya, pandangan tanpa ekspresi milik Alpha sama sekali tidak membantu kegugupannya sama sekali. Ukh, perutnya rasanya mual saking gugupnya.

Kepala Alpha menoleh kearah lain, dan Fey bersumpah hatinya terasa mencelos ke perutnya.

Itu, sampai dia mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Fey untuk menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari satu orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Alpha Koromune.

Hah? Tunggu... itu berarti...

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menertawakannya! "H-hei!" seru Fey tidak terima, tapi itu malah sepertinya membuat Alpha menahan tawanya lebih keras lagi.

"Pff... _ohayou_... Kau tegang sekali, Rune. Memangnya kau mau disidang di penghakiman, ya?" Ejek pemilik manik abu-abu tersebut yang masih menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan agar tawanya tidak lepas. Sungguh, wajah Rune yang tegang setengah mati seolah akan mati berdiri itu terlihat lucu sekali bagi Alpha.

Mendengar penuturan Alpha tentang ekspresinya sebelumnya membuat wajahnya sekejap berubah menjadi merah pekat karena malu luar biasa. " _U-urusai_!" Protes pemuda yang lebih pendek itu dan meninju bahu pemuda yang dihadapannya, tapi itu malah membuat tawa kecil lepas dari bibir tipis Alpha.

Aoi hanya tertawa geli melihat pertengkaian mereka sekarang sedangkan murid lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung merasa jantung mereka melompat ke tenggorokannya dan hampir mati massal terjadi di kawasan sekolah itu. Tapi sejujurnya, menurut Aoi, interaksi mereka kali ini lebih baik dibandingkan pertengkaran mereka yang sebelumnya. Walau memang kadang ditimpali dengan kalimat dingin menusuk dari Alpha dan protes penuh kekesalan dari Fey, tapi pemilik manik emas itu tahu aura permusuhan yang kental itu telah tergantikan dengan aura yang lebih ringan dari itu. Dan juga...

Bibir kecil yang setara dengan kelopak mawar merah muda menyunggingkan senyum ketika Fey mengajaknya masuk ke sekolah, pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu memeletkan lidahnya pada Alpha yang menatap tajam (namun tidak setajam dulu) sembari surai ungu itu pergi memarkirkan sepedanya sebelum menyusul mereka berdua.

Ya... yang lainnya juga pasti akan rusuh soal ini. Pikir Aoi sambil mendengarkan pertengkaran antara Alpha dan Fey sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke dalam gedung dimana mereka menimba ilmu.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti dugaan, teman-teman mereka yang lain hampir mati kutu melihat interaksi antara Alpha dan Fey yang lebih ringan dibanding yang sudah-sudah. Bahkan Shindou dan Kirino tidak bisa berhenti terheran-heran.

Dan ketika sepupunya memintanya untuk ditinggal sendiri agar menghindar dari ocehan tidak penting dari grup teman-teman mereka, Aoi tidak melarang.

Tapi dia baru ingat kalau dia lupa menyerahkan bekal milik Alpha kepada sang sepupu yang terkasih ketika dia melihat ada dua bekal didalam tasnya ketika jam istirahat siang.

Baru saja gadis mungil itu pergi untuk mengejar sepupunya, dia dipanggil oleh salah satu guru untuk membantunya membawakan tumpukan buku yang beliau pegang ke ruang guru. Tentu membuat gadis mungil itu tampak panik dan bingung.

"Ah, Fey-kun!" pemilik surai pirang kotor-pucat itu bernafas lega ketika ' _kouhai_ 'nya melintas didepannya. Merasa dipanggil, pemilik marga Rune itu menoleh, dan mengerjap ketika dia menyadari yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Aoi.

"Aoi-chan?" gumamnya heran seraya dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Aoi. Tidak biasanya dia memanggilnya seperti ini. "Ada apa? Tumben memanggilku."

Aoi hanya tersenyum canggung. Karena memang benar dia tidak biasa memanggil orang seperti ini, apalagi Fey. " _Warui ne_ , Fey-kun. Tapi, apa kamu sedang sibuk sekarang?"

Pemilik mata hijau _emerald_ itu berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bola mata itu menggerjap bingung melihat ekspresi lega dari gadis mungil didepannya. " _Nande desuka_ , Aoi-chan?"

"Um, ini." Salah satu tangan Aoi yang menenteng kotak bekal yang sudah dibungkus dengan kain ungu gelap terangkat, menunjukkannya kepada pemuda dihadapannya. "Aku lupa menyerahkan Alpha kotak bekalnya, karena tadi pagi ayahnya Hikaru-kun datang jadi kami menyungguhkannya sebentar, makanya kami sedikit telat." Jelas Aoi, mata emasnya memandang khawatir pada guru yang menunggunya dari balik bahunya.

Mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu, Fey mengerjap sekali ketika dia melihat Midorikawa- _sensei_ yang seperti kepayahan membawa tumpukan buku yang dia bawa. "Jadi, kamu ingin aku membantu _sensei_?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kamu mengantar bekal Alpha." Ucap Aoi, sorot matanya penuh rasa bersalah ketika melihat tatapan terkejut dan sedikit penolakan di sorot mata hijau itu; reaksi yang sudah diduga. " _Gomen ne_ , Fey-kun..."

Mendengar permintaan maaf itu, hati Fey luluh. Dia tidak tega kalau seperti ini caranya. Dia telah banyak merepotkan Aoi dua hari lalu, dan sekarang Aoi meminta dia hanya mengantarkan saja, hanya mengantarkan, masa' dia tidak mau?

Jadi, pada akhirnya, Fey menyerah.

Dan 3 menit kemudian, dia terpaku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"...Alpha?"

...Tidak ada jawaban.

Jelas saja.

Mau tahu kenapa?

Karena pemuda bermarga Koromune itu sedang tertidur, di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi akan pengunjung sesat selain dirinya, dibawah pohon rindang kokoh; pemandangan yang Fey tidak yakin akan dia saksikan seumur hidupnya dari pemuda yang kaku bagai robot itu, membayangkannya saja tidak pernah.

Perlahan, sang pemilik rambut kucir dua itu mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas. Setidaknya, dia berpikir begitu, sampai dia melihat bagaimana alis tipis Alpha berkerut; satu-satunya ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah bergaris tampan itu.

Cemas kalau-kalau mimpi buruknya datang lagi, Fey menggoncang lemah bahu bidang itu. Tapi, dia hampir terpekik begitu sedetik kemudian pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat dan Alpha membelalakkan mata kearahnya, terbangun. Keringat menggalir dari keningnya, dengan nafas yang sedikit tidak teratur.

Namun, tidak lama, ekspresi Alpha kembali netral begitu dia tersadar dari syok sementara dari mimpi buruknya. Genggaman pada tangan itu dilepas, dan warna merah terlihat mencolok diantara kulit putih milik Fey. "...Maaf." ucapnya lirih.

Tapi, Fey hanya menggeleng. Dia tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Alpha. "Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini?"

"Aku hanya berniat kabur dari pertanyaan yang malas kujawab." Fey tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut soal itu; baik Tenma dan Shuu tidak lelah menginterogasinya sedari tadi. "Tapi karena semalam Hikaru susah tidur yang berujung padaku tidur kemalaman, akhirnya ketiduran disini." Ucap Alpha mengakhiri jawabannya, tubuhnya dia geser untuk mencari posisi nyaman bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. "...Lalu kau kenapa ada disini?"

Tangan Fey terulur kearahnya. "Ini, bekalmu. Aoi-chan bilang dia lupa menyerahkannya padamu, dan Midorikawa- _sensei_ menyita waktunya barusan ketika aku mau ke kantin." Jelas Fey singkat sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada kotak bekal Alpha ketika pemuda itu menerimanya.

"Ah, _sankyuu_." Ucap Alpha dengan nada datar, jemarinya dengan cekatan membuka kain pembungkus dan penutup kotak bento hitam miliknya, menampilkan makan siangnya hari ini; _sashimi_ salmon dengan _tamagoyaki_ yang ditata rapi oleh sepupunya dengan _granish_ sayuran. Terlihat menggugah selera.

Dan itu juga terbukti dengan suara perut yang jelas bukan dari dirinya.

Tawa Alpha hampir meledak begitu dia menyadari bahwa itu suara perut dari mantan rivalnya ketika dia melihat wajah itu memerah tidak karuan sambil memegang perutnya yang barusan berbunyi nyaring memalukan itu. Dan wajah itu semakin memerah begitu dia sadar Alpha lagi-lagi sedang menertawakannya. "Ukh, berhentilah menertawakanku, Alpha! Lagipula, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, tahu!"

Satu alis naik; heran. "Hm, kurasa tidak biasanya kau melewatkan sarapan pagimu, Rune."

Perkataan datar yang begitu mengena, Fey tidak bisa berkutik dari itu. "Aku bangun telat..."

"Dengan ibumu yang tegas itu?"

"Ukh, _urusai ne_ , Alpha..."

Wajah pemuda didepannya itu benar-benar merah sampai Alpha sedikit cemas kalau-kalau nanti akan ada asap keluar dari kedua telinga yang semula berwarna putih itu, jadi dia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Satu helaan nafas. " _Warui_." Ucapnya datar sambil meletakkan kotak bekalnya yang semula berada di pangkuannya ke tanah tepat didepannya dan Fey, membuat pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu mengerjap kaget dan bingung. "Aku mau membeli minuman dulu. Ada yang kau inginkan, Rune?" Melihat mulut pemuda berkulit putih itu terbuka untuk menolak, satu tatapan tajam dari Alpha menghentikan penolakannya itu, memaksanya untuk menyerah dan pasrah saja.

"Um... Susu melon?" melihat tatapan datar namun menusuk dari Alpha, Fey hanya bisa cemberut dengan kedua pipinya yang lagi-lagi memanas karena malu. "Apa? Itu minuman favoritku."

Lagi-lagi satu alis Alpha naik sementara bagian wajahnya yang lain tidak berubah. "Rupanya Kirino- _senpai_ tidak bercanda ketika dia bilang susu melon itu kesukaanmu." Komentar Alpha seraya berdiri, yang dikomentari merasa wajahnya makin memanas, bahkan merah diwajahnya mungkin sudah tersebar sampai kelehernya meski tersembunyi dibalik kerah _gakuran_ nya.

"Ap-"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Makanlah dulu." Ucap Alpha sambil menunjuk ke kotak bekalnya. "Tapi jangan kau habiskan." Tambahnya sebelum beranjak pergi ke _vending machine_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk barusan.

"E-eh? T-tunggu dulu- Alpha!" namun panggilannya tidak digubris ketika pemuda bersurai ungu itu menghilang di tikungan, membuat Fey menggerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

' _...Tapi, itu artinya sekarang kami berbagi bekal...?_ '

...dan sampai sekarang Fey tidak tahu caranya agar warna merah yang ada di wajahnya itu padam dalam seketika, dan cara agar detak jantungnya kembali ke normal lagi. Ugh, dia seperti mengidap sakit jantung, atau mungkin hiperventilasi.

Menatap _bento_ yang ada didepannya, perut milik Fey lagi-lagi berbunyi nyaring, membuatnya wajahnya yang tadinya merah menjadi tambah merah. Syukurlah tidak ada saksi manusia hidup kali ini. Dengan wajah memanas dan dengan gerakan yang sedikit kikuk dan terburu-buru, Fey menggapai sumpit makan milik Alpha yang sudah disediakan satu set dengan kotak bekal hitam dihadapannya dan menggambil satu _tamagoyaki_. Menyuapi _tamagoyaki_ itu kedalam mulutnya, Fey merasa amukan diperutnya sudah lumayan reda begitu satu potong makanan yang lezat buatan ' _senpai_ 'nya itu masuk melewati tenggorokannya.

"Mmm~" gumam Fey, merasa bahagia begitu rasa manis _tamagoyaki_ tersebut memenuhi indra pengecapannya. Masakan Aoi memang yang terbaik, tidak kalah dengan masakan _Okaa-san_ nya. Enak sekali. " _Oishii_ ~ hihi, sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa Alpha menolak semua masakan dan makanan buatan tangan yang selalu dihadiahkan untuknya dari orang lain selain buatan Aoi-chan..." Ah. Jadi ingat waktu hari praktek PKK. Para fans pemuda bermarga Koromune itu berbondong-bondong kekelasnya hanya untuk menghadiahkan hasil masakan mereka pada Alpha, yang akhirnya ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"...Lalu kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

Pemilik rambut kucir dua itu terperajat kaget dan cepat-cepat menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang dibicarakannya tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya, wajah tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Di kedua tangannya terdapat susu kotak rasa melon dan kaleng teh hitam.

Fey hanya menggembungkan pipi kesal seraya menggeleng pelan, menerima susu kotak pemberian dari Alpha dengan gumaman 'terima kasih' yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Alpha terduduk lagi di posisi yang sama dari sebelumnya, kedua tangannya membuka kaleng minuman miliknya dan langsung meneguknya, membuat Fey yang tengah menusukkan sendotan ke minumannya itu menatapnya lama.

"...Kamu suka teh hitam ya, Alpha?"

Satu anggukan. " _Doushite_?" satu teguk.

"Ah, _iie_ , aku hanya heran kenapa kau bisa menyukainya. Aku saja tidak tahan meminumnya setelah dua teguk." Ujar Fey, menyedot pelan susu melon kesukaannya.

"Aku pun heran kenapa kau suka susu melon."

Kedua pipi Fey terasa panas. "Ukh, _urusai_. Lagipula susu melon itu lebih mending dari teh hitam." Balasnya, menatap ganas pada Alpha.

Pemuda itu hanya menggerutu pelan dengan tampang datar. "Terserah kau saja, Rune." Ucapnya mengakhiri pertengkaian mereka, meneguk pelan isi kaleng yang ada ditangannya.

Sang surai hijau muda hanya mendengus sebal kepadanya, tangannya menggapai sumpit lalu mengambil satu potong _tamagoyaki_ dari kotak bekal dan menyantapnya dalam sekali suap. Begitu dia hendak mengambil potongan _tamagoyaki_ yang ketiga, dia baru sadar Alpha tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya. Dan dia baru tersadar kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini belum makan kotak bekal miliknya sesuap pun. "Umm, kau tidak ikut makan, Alpha?"

"...Tidak." jawabnya singkat, menyamankan posisinya bersadar di batang pohon dibelakangnya, matanya masih tertuju pada Fey. "...makanlah dulu."

"...Kok rasanya seperti kau sedang memberiku makan ya, Alpha?" tanya Fey penuh curiga, matanya memincing pada pemilik manik abu-abu gelap dihadapannya.

Satu dengusan. Dan itu terdengar seperti dia sedang menahan tawanya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut. Menyadari itu, mata Fey semakin memincing. "...betul, kan?"

Dasar orang itu... memangnya dia bisa disamakan dengan binatang peliharaan apa? Berani sekali. _Teme_.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Tapi kaulah yang memberikan ide, Rune." Ujar Alpha, masih belum beranjak dari tempat dia bersandar, kaleng minumannya sudah diletakkan di sisinya.

Kedua alisnya berkerut memandang pemuda dihadapannya itu masih belum bergeming. " _Naru hodo_? Kalau begitu, keberatan kalau aku habiskan semuanya, Alpha?"

Kali ini kedua mata Alpha yang memincing. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Cuma, sudut bibirnya hampir tertarik ke bawah kalau saja dia tidak sedang mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Melihat Fey memandangnya dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas menantangnya, akhirnya dia menyerah dengan satu helaan nafa berat. " _Wakatteru yo_ , hentikan tatapanmu itu, Rune. Terlihat menjijikkan kalau ada di wajahmu." Sindir Alpha sambil menyambar sumpit dari tangan Fey yang terarah padanya dan menyumpit satu _sashimi_ lalu dilahap cepat.

Mendengar sindiran milik Alpha, Fey melotot padanya, tersindir. "Apa maksudmu itu, hah?" dan lemparan ejekan dan sindiran terjadi lagi, diselingi dengan mereka saling menyambar sumpit dari satu sama lain untuk mengambil potongan makanan dari kotak makan milik Alpha atau meminum pelan minuman mereka masing-masing.

Yaa, setidaknya kali ini pertengkaran mulut mereka bisa dipastikan tidak akan berubah menjadi lemparan kepalan tangan.

.

.

Hari ini Fey mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya, dan dia dikerasi oleh Hakuryuu dua kali lipat dari biasanya sebagai balasan dia 'libur' mendadak kemarin. Ketua yang terkenal sadis itu baru mau melepaskan Fey pergi ketika dibujuk oleh Shuu. Fey bisa bernafas lega, walaupun rasanya seluruh otot tubuhnya nyeri semua.

Langit sudah terlukis warna oren dan merah, dan warna malam sudah hampir menggantikannya ketika Fey sudah selesai ganti baju dan melangkah ke arah sepedanya terparkir.

Melambaikan tangannya pada Shuu yang pulang duluan, dia menoleh kearah sepedanya terparkir. Namun dia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang berdiri menunggu tidak jauh dari sepedanya. "Alpha?"

Pemuda itu belum angkat bicara sampai Fey berada tepat didepannya. "Hari ini Aoi mengunjungi orang tuamu karena kebetulan hari ini dia menjaga anak dari tetangga keluargamu. Begitu tahu kau belum pulang satu jam lalu ibumu memintaku untuk menyusulmu kesini." Jelasnya, mata abu-abunya memandang lurus kepada mata _emerald_ milik Fey. "Dan juga aku sekalian membonceng Aoi setengah jalan kearah jalan pulang rumah kami."

"Lalu dimana Aoi-chan?"

"Sudah pulang duluan." Jawab Alpha santai, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut milik Fey. Dan dengan santainya Alpha mengeluarkan sepeda milik Fey dari tempat parkirnya dan memposisikan dirinya di bagian pengemudi. "Cepat naik."

Mata _emerald_ mengerjap satu, dua kali. Ini benar-benar tidak terbayangkan olehnya. "...kau mau memboncengku pulang?"

"Kecuali kau tidak keberatan jalan kaki kerumahmu." Ucap Alpha sarkatis. Dia lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk tetek bengekmu, Rune. Cepat naik."

Menelan ejekan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, dengan ragu Fey naik dibelakang Alpha ketika dia teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Tas-"

Tangan Alpha menyodorkan tas sekolah hitam milik Fey kearah depan wajahnya, membuat Fey tidak berhenti meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Meletakkan tas itu kembali didepannya, Alpha menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar pada Fey yang terlihat ragu untuk berpegang padanya atau tidak. Pemilik surai ungu itu yang memutuskan untuknya ketika tangan yang sedikit lebih besar itu menarik tangan yang lebih kecil, mengarahkannya kedepan, tidak peduli kalau dia membuat pemuda yang akan diboncengnya terkaget.

"A-"

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk perdebatan batin milikmu itu." Tegasnya, membuat Fey tidak bisa memprotes karena nada Alpha terkesan menekan dirinya. Dengan ragu, dia melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling perut pemuda di hadapannya. "Pegangan yang erat."

Bersamaan dengan peringatan itu, Alpha mulai mengayuh sepeda itu dan melesat pergi dari lingkungan sekolah, tangan ramping yang memeluknya sekejap mengerat ketika dia melesat dengan santai namun cepat. Begitu Fey sudah terbiasa dengan kecepatan mengayuh Alpha, dia merilekskan kedua bahu dan otot punggungnya yang sempat menegang barusan.

Fey menyamankan dirinya dibonceng oleh Alpha, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar dihadapannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia teringat pada pagi buta ketika dia bermalam di kediaman Koromune. Bekas luka-luka yang sekarang tersembunyi dibalik _gakuran_ biru gelap ini...

Pelukan Fey mengerat, kepalanya semakin dia tenggelamkan pada punggung dihadapannya. Tercium olehnya aroma deterjen dari baju Alpha, bercampur dengan aroma maskulin dan aroma lain yang dia dengan cepat kenali sebagai aroma khas Alpha, aroma yang hanya dimiliki oleh Alpha seorang...

...begitu menenangkan.

"... _nee_ , Alpha?"

Gumaman pelan dari sosok yang memboncengnya.

"...terima kasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Berteman denganku. Dan tidak membunuhku karena mengetahui soal punggungmu ini."

Sepeda mereka berhenti di perempatan jalan, membiarkan mobil dihadapan mereka pergi duluan sebelum Alpha mengayuh kembali.

"...Kalau soal itu..." kalimatnya sengaja digantung, membuat pemuda bermarga Rune itu menatapnya penasaran. "Maka seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih."

...Eh? "Apa maksudmu Alpha?" tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek dari mereka berdua itu, pegangannya pada Alpha mengerat ketika pemuda itu mengarahkan sepedanya untuk belok.

Begitu mereka kembali ke jalan lurus, Alpha membuka suara lagi. "Aku terlalu terfokus pada sekolah dan pekerjaan serta rumah sehingga aku hampir tidak memiliki teman disekolah. Dan aku menganggap hal itu hanya merepotkanku saja jadi aku menolak setiap kali Einamu mengajakku berbaur dengan yang lain, karena pada dasarnya aku tidak ahli soal itu." Sepeda terhenti sebentar dipertigaan sebelum membelok lagi. Fey hanya diam saja, mendengarkan Alpha bercerita dengan suara tanpa riak yang pada keadaan tertentu membuatnya kesal dan dalam keadaan lain membuatnya tenang.

"Tapi sekarang, mungkin pikiranku sudah berubah soal itu karena dirimu." Lanjutnya lagi, sepasang manik hijau _emerald_ mengerjap padanya. "Dan aku... merasa bersyukur akan itu. Meski memang, sekarang percakapan kita itu diselingi dengan pertengkaian, tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah. Aku menyukai interaksi kita yang sekarang daripada yang sebelumnya, meski sebenarnya aku sedikit... enggan untuk mengakuinya."

Sepeda yang mereka naiki dihentikan lagi, membiarkan dua truk pengangkut barang melewati mereka. Alpha menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menoleh pada pemuda yang diboncengnya, menatap lurus pada mata _emerald_ yang juga menatap padanya. Mata yang jernih yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan apapun. Kedua belah bibir tipisnya terbuka, dan dia biarkan emosinya muncul baik dari suaranya maupun dari wajahnya, mengatakannya dengan tulus yang begitu kentara.

"...jadi, terima kasih, Rune..."

Truk yang terakhir sudah pergi, namun Fey tidak berniat untuk mengahlikan pandangannya pada bola mata abu-abu gelap yang biasanya kosong tanpa emosi yang begitu tampak. Dan sekarang ketika Alpha membuka diri sepenuhnya pada Fey, dia bersumpah dirinya tidak bisa berpaling.

"Dan soal luka dipunggungku, aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kamu tidak memberitahukannya pada orang lain."

Mendengar itu, Fey tersentak, kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia menghela nafas pelan, tidak sadar kalau dia menahannya tadi. "Tidak apa, aku juga tidak berniat memberitahukannya pada orang lain." Ujar Fey sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah muda. "Aku mengerti kok membedakan hal yang bisa diberitahukan orang lain dan yang tidak. Jangan remehkan aku, _teme_."

Karena kepalanya tertunduk, Fey tidak melihat mulut Alpha yang semula membentuk garis lurus berubah menjadi senyum tipis. "Hn, _wakatta_." Ucap pemuda berkulit _tan_ , mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kediaman Rune, langit sore yang hampir malam menjadi penggiring mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ah, Alpha?"

"...Hn?"

"Kamu belum bilang bagaimana Kirino- _senpai_ memberitahumu tentang minuman favoritku."

"Oh, itu." Gumam Alpha pelan, pandangannya masih tertuju pada arah menuju kediaman keluarga Rune. "Hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di _vending machine_ saja, beberapa hari lalu sebelum kejadian kamu tinggal semalam dirumahku. Dan ketika melihatku mengambil teh hitam dan teh hijau untuk Aoi, Kirino- _senpai_ dengan santainya curhat kalau kamu suka susu melon kepadaku." Sepeda berhenti lagi, membiarkan anak-anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran melewati mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum Alpha kembali mengayuh.

Sedangkan Fey bersumpah dia akan menjenggal seniornya yang satu itu ketika bertemu besok disekolah dengan kedua pipi memerah.

Tidak lama, mereka berhenti tepat didepan pagar yang melindungi rumah minimalis nan asri di tengah-tengah kompleks perumahan kela menengah, di dekat pagar itu terdapat satu _mailbox_ berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan plat kecil bertuliskan 'RUNE' diatas pintu kecil _mailbox_ tersebut. Disitulah baru Alpha berhenti membonceng Fey, menyerahkan sepeda yang dipakainya kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Um, terima kasih, Alpha. Sudah mengantarku pulang..." ucap Fey dengan nada lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Alpha. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hm. Tidak masalah." Ujarnya balik, menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan santai dia perlahan beranjak pergi dari tempat dia memberhentikan pemuda bermarga Rune itu. " _Jaa na_."

Sang surai hijau muda hanya mengangguk balik, sebelum satu pemikiran tiba-tiba terbesit dipikirannya, membuat matanya membola dalam seketika.

" _C_ - _Chotto_ , Alpha!" melihat yang lebih tinggi itu merespon dengan berhenti dan melonggokkan kepala kearahnya, dia melanjutkan. "Kamu mau pulang pakai apa?"

Jelas saja Fey bertanya seperti itu, jarak rumahnya dengan kediaman Koromune itu tidak pendek- sekitar 2-3 kilometer, dan hari sudah mulai gelap meski masih ada bercak-bercak berwarna oranye di langit. Dan kendaraan umum itu jangan dipertanyakan lagi.

"Jalan kaki."

Jawaban singkat dan datar itu malah membuat otak Fey konslet seketika.

1...

2...

"Eeh?!"

"...berisik, Rune." Keluh Alpha, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi khas miliknya.

"T-tapi, kau serius mau jalan kaki dari sini kerumahmu?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda sekarang?"

"Y-ya, tidak, tapi..."

Kepala Fey tertunduk, tidak sanggup berkata lebih lanjut. Memang baru satu hari mereka memutuskan untuk akur secara sukarela, dan hasilnya adalah Fey merasa Alpha bukanlah seorang teman yang buruk meski terkadang sindiran yang dilemparnya membuat dia naik darah. Tapi Fey bisa menerima hal itu dan dia merasa bahwa dia sudah menganggap Alpha temannya. Dia merasa nyaman pada pemuda bersurai ungu itu, walaupun perasaan aneh diperutnya tidak hilang, malah sepertinya bertambah parah seiring waktu yang dia habiskan bersama pemilik manik abu-abu ini.

Dan jujur saja begitu mendengar Alpha akan jalan kaki kerumahnya sendiri dari rumah miliknya itu membuat Fey cemas karena dia tahu sesampainya dirumah Alpha tidak bisa bersantai begitu lama karena dia tahu pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak mungkin membuat Aoi bekerja berlebihan. Dan juga hari sudah mulai malam, fakta itu cukup membuat Fey bertambah cemas. Kalau ada apa-apa pada dia bagaimana?

Saat itu, manik _emerald_ masih terpaku menatap sepedanya.

Di pihak Alpha, dia masih berdiri disitu, memandangi orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu masih merupakan 'rival'nya. Pemuda surai hijau muda itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, itu sebabnya dia menunggu. Namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa menunggu lama. Ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakannya, dia tidak mau membuat sepupunya mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah itu. Dia tahu dimana batasan yang berada di dalam tubuh mungil sepupunya itu.

Ketika dia hendak untuk membuka mulut, perkataannya tidak jadi keluar ketika Fey dengan terang-terangan menyodorkan pegangan sepedanya pada Alpha, membuat pemuda bersurai ungu itu terbelalak kearahnya.

"Ini." Ucap lirih dari pemilik rambut kucir dua itu. "...Pakai ini untuk pulang." Tambahnya, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyerahkan sepedanya kearah Alpha. "Tapi kembalikan besok." Melihat alis Alpha naik satu, meyuarakan pertanyaan bisu, si pemilik mata _emerald_ hanya tidak menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatapnya. Ugh, kenapa dia merasa gugup untuk mengatakannya, ya? Jujur saja itu adalah hal yang biasa, kan? Tapi apa-apaan keringat dingin ini!?

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, dengan Fey yang sibuk melihat jalan dibawah kakinya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menarik sekarang, dan Alpha yang masih memperhatikan pemuda didepannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sepeda yang masih dipegang oleh Fey menjadi perantara mereka.

...dan kalau jujur saja, penyandang marga Rune itu mudah sekali ditebak.

Keheningan yang cangung itu dipecahkan oleh helaan nafas Alpha, kemudian pegangan sepeda itu diambil ahli oleh pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Aku bukannya orang bodoh, Rune."

"Eh...?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok. _Jaa_."

Dengan itu, Alpha menaiki sepeda itu dan melesat pergi, meninggalkan Fey berdiri disitu.

Sedangkan Fey bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Rupanya Alpha bisa menebak keinginannya barusan. Apa dia semudah itu untuk dibaca? Ukh, benar-benar memalukan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir panas di kedua pipinya, Fey berbalik dan melangkah masuk kedalam area perkarangan rumahnya. Semoga dia tidak kena marah oleh _Okaa-san_...

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya, pemuda bermarga Rune itu dibuat terkejut.

Bertepatan dengannya yang baru menghabiskan setengah dari roti bakarnya, bel rumah berbunyi.

Satu keluarga Rune heran bukan main, karena jarang mereka mendapatkan tamu sepagi ini.

Mengikuti firasatnya, Fey beranjak untuk membuka pintu, dan ketika dia melakukannya, dia langsung bertemu pandang dengan manik abu-abu gelap yang dikenalnya. Dia mengenal manik itu dengan jelas, hingga dia hampir tersedak oleh roti bakar yang masih bertengger dimulutnya tanpa sadar.

"A-Alpha!?" pekiknya kaget begitu dia melepas lembar roti bakar itu dari mulutnya, orang yang bersangkutan hanya memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Pagi, Rune." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkatis yang jelas, membuat si surai hijau muda menatap kesal padanya. "Perlu kutunggu hingga kau menghabiskan seluruh sarapan pagimu?"

Dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah, Fey hanya bergumam 'masuklah' pada pemuda dihadapannya itu sebelum kembali untuk menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera bersiap-siap. Alpha sendiri hanya dengan santainya masuk, tapi dia memilih untuk menunggu didekat pintu ketimbang menunggu di ruang tamu.

Ketika Fey sudah turun dari kamarnya dan siap-siap untuk berangkat, ibunya sudah menunggunya di depan tangga dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Terlihat sekali kalau beliau berencana untuk menjahili anak semata wayangnya itu. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja pemuda 'asing' yang tengah menunggu dengan manis di pintu depan.

"Wah, wah, wah~ Fey~" goda sang ibunda dengan cengiran jahil masih diwajahnya, membuat Fey bersunggut menjauh dari ibunya sendiri karena merasakan firasat buruk. "Kamu tidak memberitahuku ataupun ayahmu kalau kau ternyata berteman baik dengan Alpha-kun~" satu-satunya wanita didalam keluarga kecil Rune itu tertawa geli melihat putranya terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah. "Jadi~ kapan kalian baikan?"

Sang anak tahu kalau pembicaraan ini tidak akan singkat. Jadi dia memilih untuk mencari jalan kabur.

"Umm... _Etto_..." mata hijau _emerald_ nya bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat cengiran sang ibunda semakin lebar. "Errr... Ah! D-dia sudah menunggu lama, jadi sebaiknya aku segera pergi!" sahutnya, keringat dingin masih menguncur dari wajahnya. " _Ittekimasu_ , _Okaa-san_!" ucapnya setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi sang ibu sebelum mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera kabur sebelum dicegat lagi.

" _Ittadasai_! Ceritakan detailnya ketika kamu pulang nanti ya~!"

Rupanya wanita bermarga Rune itu tidak berniat membiarkannya lolos. Duh, harus siap batin kalau begini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Alpha." Ujar pemuda yang lebih pendek itu setelah pamit kepada ayahnya yang berada di ruang tamu. Sang surai ungu hanya mengangguk singkat, yang diartikan Fey sebagai jawaban tanpa suara 'Tidak masalah' darinya. Eh- tunggu, sejak kapan dia jadi menerjemahkan perilaku Alpha?

Aah, sudahlah, mereka berdua harus bergegas berangkat kalau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika istirahat, Fey tidak pernah menyangka dia harus kabur untuk menghindari kedua temannya yang ingin menginterogasinya habis-habisnya.

Pasalnya, ketika dia dan Alpha sampai di sekolah mereka yang tercinta ini, dengan cepat orang yang menjadi saksi mata langsung menyebar berita kalau Alpha membonceng Fey ke sekolah. Dan sekarang seantero sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Bahkan ada guru yang saking tidak percayanya pada berita itu hampir pingsan karena disungguhkan foto bukti yang berasal dari tempat kejadiannya secara langsung.

Dan sekarang, orang yang harus dihindarinya; 1, teman sekelasnya; 2, murid seangkatannya dan; 3, para senior dan guru yang kepo soal keakrabannya dengan Alpha yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

Dan masa pelariannya itu terhenti ketika dia tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh seseorang kedalam gudang sekolah ketika dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam tikungan didepannya supaya terlepas dari kejaran Tenma dan Shuu yang bertekad untuk menginterogasinya hingga serinci-rincinya.

"Gya- umph!" tentu saja pemuda itu akan refleks membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan kekagetannya karena diserang tiba-tiba seperti ini, tapi sebuah tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, tidak membiarkan dia menyelesaikan teriakan paniknya. "Mmph!?"

Nafas panas menerpa daun telinganya, membuat tubuhnya menegang sesaat. "Sst." Suara rendah familiar menyapa indra pendengarannya, seketika matanya melebar karena dia tahu jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. "Kalau kau berteriak nanti kita ketahuan."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, dan ditambah dengan suara langkah kaki yang pasti punya teman-temannya, tubuh Fey membeku seketika, tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun dengan bola mata e _merald_ nya terfokus kearah pintu ruangan gelap. Dari celah pintu dimana cahaya berhasil masuk, bola mata kembar milik Fey bisa melihat bayang-bayang kaki milik kedua temannya yang masih mengejarnya untuk menginterogasinya.

Setelah suara langkah kaki mereka berdua menghilang, barulah Fey bisa menghela nafas lega. ' _Tadi itu benar-benar hampir saja..._ ' pikirnya seraya rasa lega merambat disetiap inci tubuhnya, menggantikan kekakuan yang ada di setiap jengkal ototnya sedetik yang lalu. Meski begitu, telinganya masih bisa menangkap helaan nafas lega yang berada dari orang yang memeluknya erat dari belakang itu, dan kedua tangan kekar yang memerangkapkannya itu mengendur hingga lepas dari tubuhnya, membuat Fey hampir mengerang kecewa ketika kehangatan menyenangkan yang membungkusnya barusan menghilang. Tapi untung saja dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Setelah itu, dua ogok daging itu beranjak keluar dari gudang tersebut. Kedua mata pemilik marga Rune melirik dari sudut matanya kearah sosok yang berdiri disampingnya sambil membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di _gakuran_ warna gelapnya.

"...jadi, kau menghindar dari siapa, Alpha?"

Kedua mata abu-abu itu terpejam, kedua alisnya mengkerut. "...Einamu, dan Kirino- _senpai_." Jawabnya datar, namun Fey bisa mendengar nada kekesalan yang berada di balik nada tanpa riak itu meski cuma sebersit. Jadi dua orang pemuda yang mendapat gelar 'Pemuda Cantik' di sekolah mereka ini juga penasaran setengah mati hingga mengejar Alpha untuk mengorek informasi soal kejadian tadi pagi. Siapa yang akan menyangka.

Kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk mencari Aoi karena gadis itu bilang akan memutuskan untuk menyendiri untuk sejenak agar tidak direpeti oleh Kirino yang notabene satu kelas dengannya. Karena Alpha bilang sepupunya itu mungkin berada diatap, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kesana secepat dan sewaspada yang mereka bisa. Karena ini adalah lingkungan sekolah, kemungkinan untuk tidak berlari kepada para penggejar mereka itu cukup tipis.

Seraya tangga menuju atap sudah tampak didepan mata, Fey memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Dia juga tidak menyangkal kalau dia sebenarnya penasaran, jadi tidak ada salahnya, kan...? "Um, Alpha?"

Gumaman pelan, namun itu sudah cukup untuk Fey untuk tahu kalau pemuda disampingnya itu akan mendengarkan. "Apa... mimpi burukmu masih..."

Kalimat gantung, tapi itu karena Fey mendadak merasa takut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, merasa sudah mengganggu privasi pemuda minim ekspresi itu terlalu jauh. Namun, sepertinya pemuda yang dimaksud tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, sebaliknya dia memaklumi sifat sang surai hijau muda yang satu itu.

Dan pertanyaan gantung itu mengingatkannya pada mimpinya kemarin malam. Mimpi yang sedikit berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah...

"..."

"..."

Karena didalam mimpinya semalam...

"..."

"...Alpha?"

"..."

 _TUK_

"Ah!" Pekik kecil terdengar dari pemuda yang lebih pendek, dan jemari berkulit putihnya dilarikan kearah keningnya yang baru saja dijitak oleh pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya. "A-Apa-apaan sih, Alpha!?"

Karena didalam mimpinya ada...

"...Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya datar, sebelum menarik lengan itu untuk buru-buru naik ketangga karena dia bersumpah dia melihat rambut _pink_ milik Kirino diujung koridor. "Ayo, atau nanti jam istirahatnya keburu selesai."

Rupanya dia bisa mencari alasan juga.

Pemilik surai ungu itu menghiraukan protesan dari pemuda yang tengah diseretnya itu, didalam pikirannya, mimpi yang dia alami semalam kembali terproyeksi dibelakang matanya.

Fey mengerjap kaget begitu Alpha tiba-tiba berhenti tepat diatas tangga, membuat kaki dan mulutnya juga ikut berhenti. Keheranannya bertambah ketika Alpha menoleh kearahnya, menatapnya lurus dengan kedua mata abu-abu gelapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hal itu membuatnya harus berusaha keras agar panas tidak kembali merambat dipipinya, apalagi dengan kedua mata itu menatapnya dalam, dalam sekali, seolah ingin menelanjanginya. "A-ada apa? Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Namun Alpha memilih bungkam, masih menatapnya lurus dan dalam. Tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu berpindah tempat, dari lengannya turun ke jemarinya. Menggenggam erat tapi lembut. Perilaku Alpha yang tidak biasa itu membuat pertahanan Fey runtuh. Seluruh wajahnya berubah jadi merah dalam waktu detik. Dia merasa tercekat, tenggorokannya kering secara tiba-tiba, lidahnya terasa kelu, dan jantungnya jadi tidak mau diam. Dia tidak sanggup bicara, dia bahkan bisa merasakan otaknya konslet saat itu juga, mengosongkan kosa katanya.

"A-a...a...?"

Mata _emerald_ Fey masih sibuk menatap kearah jemarinya yang digenggam oleh Alpha, dia tidak melihat senyum tipis yang terukir diwajah yang selalu minim ekspresi itu.

Ya... karena dimimpinya semalam...

...ada kedua bola mata itu...

...mata _emerald_ yang sangat dia kenali...

"Ya... mimpi burukku masih datang."

Perkataan Alpha yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Fey mau tidak mau harus berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang barusan diterbangkan oleh tingkah aneh pemuda dihadapannya ini. Dia bisa merasakan kalimat Alpha yang gantung, dan dia ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"...Tapi, sudah lebih baik. Karena kau."

Bola mata itu mengerjap cepat, kepala didongakkan kearahnya, membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang. "...Aku?"

" _Sou_." Balas sang pemilik surai ungu itu, tangannya masih menggenggam jemari yang terasa halus dibawah lapisan kulitnya, dan suhu yang dia rasakan dari sentuhan itu terasa menyenangkan. "Kamu, Rune."

Entah kenapa, fakta itu membuat wajah Fey kembali memanas, dan kebahagiaan berlimpah didalam dadanya, memenuhi dirinya. Kenapa dia merasa begitu senang mengetahui karena dia mimpi buruk Alpha menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Tapi... bagaimana...?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan gantung, tapi Alpha mengerti apa maksudnya. "...Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana." Jawabnya, dan dia bisa melihat jawabannya tidak begitu memuaskan.

Dan sekali lagi, senyum tipis tertarik dari sudut bibirnya.

Menarik pelan jemari itu, Alpha menuntun pemuda Rune itu untuk masuk kedalam kawasan atap sekolah mereka, tangannya yang bebas meraih kenop pintu.

"...tapi aku berniat untuk mencari tahunya. Kau mau membantuku?"

Itu membuat wajah Fey kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Alpha, dan kali ini, senyum tipis yang terukir diwajah itu terlihat olehnya.

Sejenak waktu terasa berhenti, jantung kembali berdetak dalam tempo yang sama sekali tidak sehat, wajah kembali memanas, isi perut kembali digelitik dan dikocok. Persis seperti tengah digelitik kupu-kupu.

Selalu...

Selalu...

Selalu saja begitu...

Senyum lebar nan manis merekah diwajah Fey dengan kedua pipinya masih bersemu merah muda, sebelum mengangguk. " _Un_ , tentu saja."

Kalau saja dia tahu senyumannya itu telah menggetarkan hati Alpha dengan getaran yang menyenangkan...

...Dan pemuda bersurai ungu itu tidak keberatan dengan itu, sama sekali. Karena dia sudah memutuskan; kalau dia ingin mencari jawabannya, maka seharusnya dia berhenti menolaknya dan menerimanya secara terbuka. Perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata...

Jemari itu menggenggam lembut sekali lagi, dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama dari jemari yang lain.

Pintu itu terbuka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Aoi."

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I intended to find the answer between the darkness, and as long as you lending a hand to me, I'll get it through, together with you."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

" _Chotto_! Alpha! Kau harus menjelaskan semua yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku!"

"Fey! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada kami?!"

"Ayo, jelaskan Fey!"

"...Ayo kabur, Rune."

"Eh? Eh! A-Alpha, tunggu! J-jangan tarik-tarik!"

"...Berisik."

" _Matteeeeeeee_!"

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Akhirnya one-shot yang super duper panjang ini selesai! Muahahahahahahaha! Habisnya~ cerita ini perkenalan doang~ Nanti bakal ada cerita lainnya yang berhubungan juga dengan setting yang kayak begini juga**

 **Dan aku cuma mau melepaskan stres dan penat lewat AlphaFey story jadi tolong para haters dan dislikers jangan gembleng saya TvT**

 **Yak, segini saja untuk ini! Akan ada cerita lainnya yang berkaitan dengan ini –bukan sequel tapi–, tolong nantikan ya! Karena main pairingnya next time bukan AlphaFey meski mereka berdua bakal 'keserempet' didalamnya XD**

 _ **Sore jaa, matta ne, minna**_ **!**


End file.
